dark secrets
by dax the unbelievable
Summary: SET SEVEN MONTHS AFTER FOURTH SHINOBI WAR. History is trying to repeat itself the only thing is that it wasn't recorded as history. Clans that were once great but killed long ago want revenge on the five great villages. How will the villages stop and prevent another war from taking place?
1. Chapter 1

**DARK SECRETS**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Truth part one**

 **A/N:** Okay so this is my first fan fiction that will be taking place a year after the war, it will be canon slightly AU. And this is my first fanfic so I need criticism, English is not my language so bare with me when there is a bit of grammar problems on wards.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own naruto or its characters, just my oc's. ENJOY.

 **WAR**

 **PEACE**

Words that a world needs. What is war? Is it a philosophy created by men long time ago that pits two or more great forces against each other, so that they can battle it out to see who would be victorious and who is the strongest?

Or is it an excuse for people who want nothing but mass destruction, power to rule the world and leave a path of pain and suffering to those who refuse to abide to them.?

Or maybe this is when people fight for what they believe in, for what they dream that it maybe a reality.

Or is war just nothing more than just the opposite of peace?

Questions that humanity has asked and the only answer that can be given is, ' you'll have to experience it to know what is it really is'

The good thing about war is that when it all ends, one can start afresh a new life, new environment, all past sins, problems left behind as you are moving not backwards but forward in the future and beyond. All of this is what the five great nations have, a new future after what had been the fight for humanity, the fight for what was right. They have a strong bond because of the war, they are starting afresh, leaving those sins behind, thanking those who lost their lives for the peace they now had.

Things had changed since war, people have became happier, have became more active, no longer living in fear of the coming of the war, because peace was among them.

It was a great day of many ,everything was peaceful , not completely cause in a world were humans have the ability to use the nature elements, its natural that one may feel caged if nit able to use his ability to the fullest but since peace arrived they moved to more dangerous ways to use it for.

It was 8 pm In konoha, sound of people both busy or not but mostly travelers to specify as it had become the main attraction place for them as everyone, not just konoha benefited from this but all the great five nations too.

It seems that the streets had became more lively now that the war finished, people talking, bars with music as the night went on, store owners talking to their customers with such joy that it would seem like they were forced to be joyful. Somewhere in the middle of the market, Naruto ran through the busy streets of konoha, still begin pursued by the the fan girls, he was from a long two month mission with shikamaru and just arrived at 7 at the main gates expecting to find sakura or konohamaru but was greeted with crazy obsessed young teen fan girls. He shoved people out of the way as he ran shouting a sorry to those he did that to, he had enough of this as he had been trying to tell them nicely that he needed personal space but they seemed not to get the message and he decided to ditch them. He jumped onto the rooftops knowing that they were probably civilians and hopped from roof to roof without a sense of direction just wanting to get away from them for now. As he reached a distance he looked behind to check if he was still begin chased lucky for him they were no were in sight, he dropped onto the ground and started to head in the direction of his favorite ramen shop as he realized that it was close by but halted as soon as he saw the person that he almost hit, SAKURA .He sighed at least he lost them but even if he didn't sakura could take care of it.

"Naruto you're back and you seem really frustrated, what, shikamaru's laziness finally getting to you?" she asked with one brow lifted "no, yes I mean I don't know, am just tired and my fans just wont leave me alone but I think I lost them" sakura nodded understanding the blonds problem, she can remember the last time a bunch of guys surrounded her asking for her number, a date, one really brave young man even asked if she could lay him but she just had to push her annoyance aside and reject all of their advances. "hey I'll be heading over to ichiraku ramen right after I head over to the place, want to follow?" she asked him, his frustrated look changed to a genuinely smile and a bit of confusion as he nodded agreeing to her offer, she liked when her friend smiled like that, it kind of helped to relieve some of her stress.

Before they could even taken a step the fan girls crowded around them surrounding them ,asking all sorts of questions ,"ah they back and just when I thought I got rid of them" groaned naruto. sakura seemed to see the discomfort in the blond and decided to take care of them," HEY QUITE" it was suddenly quite, sakura paused while looking around to see their scared faces but continued still shouting, "CANT YOU SEE YOUR DISTURBING US,NOW IF I SEE YOU AGAIN WHILE IM WITH HIM YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME,IS THAT CLEAR "they nodded at her word them ran in different directions. A sigh came out of naruto's mouth as he wiped a sweat from his forehead, "thanks sakura thought they weren't going to leave me along", she nodded at him and stared walking with naruto following her seconds later," well isn't this what you wanted heh " she laugh lightly remembering how the blond would exclaim how he wanted to be hokage so that everyone acknowledged him," yea it is but this is the tenth time that's happened ,today sakura .its really tiring but still a fraction of what I want".

It was silent for a few minutes as they continued walking and not the one that would be weird but the stress relieving one ,it was funny how no matter how much they tried they failed to make it an awkward silence (in the past) ,guess that's what it means to be very good friends .Naruto looked around trying to figure were sakura was taking them, but realized it the moment he saw the sign telling them of their memorial mentally cursed himself not remembering that she reminded him right before he left that today was her father's didn't really know what happened to her father but from what he heard from ino is that he died in the two year period that naruto was felt sad for his friend, having to lose a parent is hard and he should know because he lost two of looked at sakura sadly as he saw her knee down to the grave and cry her heart out.

It felt, weird, 'why does this world hurt us that even after a war were still begin hurt with our past' he thought but shoved them to back of his mind as he decided to comfort stood besides her that sight of her crying silently as she set a bunch of flowers he never noticed hurting him, he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how to, 'it hurts to see you cry sakura, just tell what will make those tears go and I'll do it, believe it' trying to find a way of making those tears stop."ah sakura are you okay?" ,"NO IM NOT OK JU….JUS….JUST GO AND LEAVE ALONE FOR A WHILE BAKA I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS. AS THE WEAK PERSON I AM " she snapped. Naruto clearly saw that hurt in her eyes, 'sakura you're so strong, you have had a life full of pain, suffering but that didn't stop you as you were and still are strong, but I see that today you want to let it out, the pain and suffering and I'll be there to help you let it out' he smiled not taken back by her out burst.

He sighed,"sakura I know it hurts but,even though I don't know your dad that much,im sure this is not what he would want you to do ,he would want his daughter to be pride of him continue sakura you might think your in all this pain along but your not, I feel your pain that you try to hold in everyday,for as long as I can remember,sakura your not along im with you to suffer all your pain with you" he had a small smiled on his face as he looked at her waiting for any sign of response and she did respond "before he died he said that I shouldn't mourn his death but take care of mom,he said that no matter how much along I feel,he will always be with me" naruto was taken aback by those word but quickly regained composure.

Sakura turned then looked at naruto the tears long gone "since when are you mature naruto" wiping the tears away from her face,"ha im soo matured" he pouted then turned his head smiled at him,'he changed,this is not the naruto that knew as a kid' her thoughs were cut short as she heard a growling noise that didn't come from looked at naruto who had turned around looked at her while smiling sheepishly,"heh im starving,wanna go get something to eat at iruka's" she noded at him in agreeance,even thogh they have eaten from that place like a thousand times, it started to feel like home to them.

Naruto and sakura walked chatting here and there,as they eventually reached the sat down aready ordering two bowls,she smiled at him then ordered her's,sakura wasn't hungry at the time by the fact that she hand not even touched her food yet, because she kept on thinking of her father's death,'why didn't I save you,I was weak and didn't do anything, I failed to fulfill my promise and for that im truly sorry',sakura kept on blaming her self for her father's death even though it wasn't her fault. They ate in silence as naruto ordered is he's fifth bowl while she was half way through her first one, when someone called from outside,they both turned to look who it was only to find that it was team 10 together with temera in exception of choji,"hey guys,how are you haven't seen you all in a while" sakura said while putting the fakest smile she has ever put. It was true ,it seemed that since the war everyone has begin busy with paper work and helping those who lost a perious one to them during the war.,"well yeah of course forehead,you know the reason,but hey its life right" ino paused as she saw her friend space out, it might have been for only a second but ino saw through sakura fake facade she knew exactly what her friend was going through as she had lost her father too,"did you go and see him" sakura looked her friend blankly while nodding trying not to let the emotions spill again..

naruto saw this and decided to change the subject," so shikamaru you seem busy these days why's that?", "nothing naruto just busy aren't we these days?" shikamaru said lazily as he looked at naruto who was pointing his head at noticed the two were looking at her and blushed lightly at the blonds accusation but shrugged it off,"what are you trying to say naruto?"

He smiled at them then turned his attention to sakura and ino trying to avoid the question that required answers. He noticed that his former teammate seemed to have changed in a sense that she looked slightly happy now ,'wander what ino said to her?' he thought as he smiled at her change of emotion.

His thoughts were cut short when shikamaru spoke ",it was nice meeting you guys but duty calls as usual and this troublesome woman needs somewhere to sleep" he said pointing at temera,with the latter and ino nodding to what the nara had said." Yea his right foerehead I have to tend to the shop but hey if your free you can drop by and hangout cause kami knows you need it" ,"thanks pig maybe if im not that busy" ino nodded at that and without further saying left with shikamaru and temera following behind her.

Naruto turned to look at sakura and was about to say something but was cut off when they suddenly heard something puff behind them. They both turned to looked at the person and quickly realized that it was an anbu seeing as he had a mask that covered nothing but is face.

It was silent for a few seconds till the the anbu spoke,"haruno sakura and uzumaki naruto" they both nodded at the mention of their names,his voice was raspy,calm and held on emotion.

"you are requested by the hokage immediately" he waited for them to ingest what he had said,naruto was about to ask why they were requested but the anbu disappeared with a puff of smoke without saying a thing,leaving a confused sakura and an irritated naruto

"I didn't even ask why we were requested" he huffed in annoyance while folding his looked at sakura while frowning,"hope this is an actual request cause im tired of him callng me to find his pervy books" sakura frowned lightly at what the blond had said "his never asked me to do that","maybe cause he knows better than to ask someone that hates perverts and that can beat you to an inch of your life"sakura shrugged and stood while grinning at the blond who held the same expression "hurry lets go and oh your paying" naruto's expression fell as a drop of sweat fell his forehead while scratching his head sheepishly, "pa…pa..paying" he stuttered as sakura nodded,"for the meal" she nodded again "both our meals" ,"yep" naruto swallowed as he saw his teammate walk out of ichiraku.

He turned to the counter and looked in his pouch, with a frozen expression then went out to sakura whose back was turned to him and she seemed to be in thought" heh sakura" he called and was rewarded with her looking at him, " great your done,lets hurry I feel like this something very important" "about that i….don't have any money no me"

Ayame was busy cooking when she heard a 'sharano' coming from outside but shrugged as she continued to work

Kakashi was in the hokage office signing the last of his strainous paperwork and was glad when he was done, he looked at the clock and it was 9 pm, he let a sigh escape his mouth and decided that this was one of rare moments that he craved for were he could just sit and read his icha icha novels, he was about to start reading when he heard the door open then closed quietly.

He pocketed his book and looked the person that hand interrupted his reading but sighed realizing exactly who it was, with that signaling the hidden anbu to leave

"thought you weren't supposed to come till 10 " "and I thought that you stopped reading that perverted book, but guess we don't get what we all want now do we" kakashi didn't respond but showed the person to an empty sit,which the person toke and continued talking," hope you made your decision cause the other kages are waiting", "and they continue waiting im not sure if we should.." "Kakashi this is what should be done it is what will keep the village safe" "safe from what? a village that we have little information on….that information is not enough for us to act upon" "it is and the more we wait the more danger is sure to come"

" I still don't think that a village,small village for that matter has the power to destroy the great 5 villages" "it has the power especially with a man like hibiki on their side it makes the matter worse" "even so I didn't think that attacking a village that hasn't shown any signs of attacking,especially after the war is good" "better safe than sorry kakashi" "ok what if I say yes and we go with the plan what happens?" " we send our most strong anbu to attack the village and leave nothing to their disposal…" "including children" he cut the person off,"including children" kakashi clenched his fist and had a frown splattered all over his face "why?they don't deserve this,they are children dam it,they deserve a life of peace not destruction" "they might be children but they will have to grow and what will happen if they learn that we killed their entire village" kakashi was silent still clenching his fists that seemed to turn white.

"They'll come for us, kill us and innocent villagers and you don't want that now do you" kakashi was silent,he had enough of this conversation.

'what type of a world do we live in were even after peace, we still at war' he thought .the person seemed to sense this and decided to leave but stopped at the door ,turning their head slightly just to show their side of their face that held a frown," think about it…. but know that even if you refuse to this the other kages will go ahead with the plan" with that being said left,leaving a conflicted hokage alone to his thoughts,'if I say yes they will kill innocent people','that's if they even are innocent people,but even if they aren't,the children will have to suffer for the villages mistakes', 'if I say no they will still be killed and I cannot do anything about that' it was in possible to stop them at least the kazekage is with him but the rest find it logical to go with the plan, with all this thinking and deciding he felt like he would go insane. He let those thought drift to the back of his has he heard the door open again but this time stood two of his former students.

He looked at them worried but covered it with his usual eye smile ,then looked at naruto who was whining like a baby who was scratching a spot on his head ,but kakashi shrugged knowing exactly what happened ,looking at sakura ,"let me guess, naruto failed to pay the bill again " "darn right he did, I had to the money I planed for groceries ,….baka" she huffed angrily,kakashi looked at the two students that shared a small argument,as he thought,'at least their people that still keep me sane'.

He coughed getting their attention putting a serious expression ,that could be told by his eyes that his students knew well enough ,"ok…I have a mission for you" he paused as they nodded for his to continue "it's an A ranked that deals with the transferring of scrolls very dangerous scrolls" sakura looked at naruto then kakashi "well why don't you send the another shinobi with sakura,I mean I want a mission but that sounds like a job for another ninja, I just got back from a mission and I'll need at least a week worth of rest to go on another mission" naruto interrupted kakashi clearly asking a question that he needed to answer.

Kakashi sighed as he continued," yea am aware of that but it seems that the best of them are busy while the rest are preparing for the five great villages festival that is to be held here, which means that I have to send our shinobi's that were on the field and I think you are the best candidate for this mission" he stopped as in to let the information sink.

"this mission is the retrieve of the scrolls from iwagakura ninja's, who also are to exchange the scrolls with you. this will be a three man squad not only because the mission will be done soon but it has come to my concern that a group of rogue ninja are attacking unsuspecting ninja's …but that's another mission, you will meet up with the iwagakure counterpart, at a half way point in a small village just beyond the village of rice at your selected meeting place but you will be staying specifically at a hotel called wtrtr, the journey to rice won't take more than two days to arrive depending on the speed that you decide to use but I'll prefer your fast for the exchanging of the scrolls and I think that the take of this mission has to be as quite as possible not attract the wrong attention"

he looked at them before standing and handing them the information folder "is that all kakashi-sensei?" sakura asked ,looking in the folder for further information, kakashi remembered the last thing he had to tell them "oh right the third person on your team is…-" "-…sasuke" sakura interrupted a pinch of hope in her as the last uchiha had been gone about three weeks ago without even sending them a letter.

Kakashi was about to say who the other teammate but was silenced when naruto interrupted him," is it sai or maybe shikamaru, or or maybe its hinata" .he sighed as he lifted his left hand motioning for them to be silent before he continued," its none of thee above, it's aimi a shinobi that joined the village about a year ago and is proficient in her skill set,which will be at great advantage if your attacked which is unlikely to happen..the mission is to start tomorrow at dawn were you'll meet aimi at the main gates she cant be here for the debriefing, so prepare what's needed and be careful, for three shinobi's have already died at the hands of rogue ninja's, they are found especially in the land of wind…..but as I said, that's a mission for another shinobi. That will be all "

"hai" the two teammates said in unison and left he hokage as another team entered waiting for them to be given a mission, he sighed as he remembered the days when he lazily read his book and relaxed but that was of past and this is of future.

The day had come faster than expected as the sky was illuminated with rays of red and hints of blue, as the birds chirped reminding everyone, that were still sleeping that it was morning and relieving the night shift guards of their duties. the sound of people chatting was slowly filling the atmosphere and soon the market would be crowed with was 6:04 a.m at the main gate,to which approached a girl,with silver hair, fair skin and grey colored eyes with pupils that are encircled by at a dark green cirlce that seemed to looked into someone's soul an tell you exactly what you are thinking of .she wore a white short jacket that barely reached her waist, beneath it was a light pink shirt that had a opening by the chest which showed her assets clearly, which was accompanied by a silver bracelet, which merged greatly with a skirt that reached just above her kneels, with bandages around her thigh were her pouch laid and bright tights leg warmers that closed the remaining skin that started from her kneels to her feet were she wore sandals .she was calm and seemed to be in slight thought as she breathed in a deep breath of fresh air that seemed to calm her even more, as if she was meditating, as she stood there motionless.

Kotesu was reading a book when he noticed the girl standing at the gate and quickly realized who she was, "hey izumi, isn't that the girl you like?" izumi who was drinking tea looked at kotesu then at the said girl, he blushed as he recognized her " I don't like her, I just like talking and hanging out with her" "what ever….aren't you going to give her some company huh?" kotesu raised an eye brow as his friend would always leave him to chat with her, at first it pissed him off but he slowly started to get used to it. "I was going to, just need to prepare some tea for her, do you think she'll like that?" kotesu shrugged as he continued reading his book

He walked slowly to her, his feet feeling heavy by the minute and sweat starting to develop as he got nervous, but pushed it aside as he reached besides her, a small smile on his face, " ..hello" he stuttered, but it worked as the girl turned her full attention to him smiling warmly, a smile that was inviting and friendly. "oh hi" she smiled again but this time brighter than the first, as she closed her eyes for a moment but opened them to meet his. " I brought you some tea…..my friend over their..-" pointing at kotetsu who saw this and briefly waved at them "..-is saying hi" he paused for a second as she toke the tea and toke a sip but continued "I sa..saw you standing here al..alone and thought that maybe I cold give you company since it seems your waiting for someone and it would be rude for me to leave you standing here alone" 'darn it ,keep it together, your stuttering like a flipping maniac' he cursed himself inwardly

"thanks but you don't have to if you want cause im just waiting for my teammates to come ,which should be any minute now" looking at her watch that was concealed in her pouch. her voice sounded angelic and soft that even a small shriek and the worlds hardest glass would break.

"oh I think…" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a famine voice greeting him that he knew .he frowned slightly as he turned to the latter clarly angry at how this conversation,if there was any to begin with ended fast, "oh hey sakura-Chan" he said flatly ,the pinked haired shinobi seemed to sense something was wrong, "oh im I disturbing you guys" "no, no you aren't he just decided to give me company that's all" she quickly answered looking at sakura while holding her warm smile.

Sakura returned the smile as she stood next to her, "you must be the other teammate that kakashi-sensei was talking about, hi I'm sakura haruno?" she greeted while extending her arm which she gladly toke." I'm aimi hideyoshi" "nice to meet you aimi, so I take it that you already know the details about the mission but if you don't then I can tell you" "no I do but thank you for the offer sakura-sama" she politely said as she smiled lightly at sakura, "sakura is just fine" she nodded at that and continued with her 'mediation'.

The sun had had almost fully risen and the air was filling with chatter that would keep the village hidden in the leaf alive. it was 6:30 a.m and the two shinobi's were relentlessly waiting for their last teammate that seemed to be late. sakura who had decided to sit and check her inventory had long become irritated the blonds lateness, complaining every few minutes .she was about to complaint about the umpteenth time about the blonds lateness when an orange figure was seen running as fast as he could with a back pack slouched on his one shoulder and a small smile clearly on his face.

He landed a few from aimi and sakura panting lightly as he approached them ,"sorry…, I had to get extra ramen packets, didn't know that it would take that long" he smiled as he looked at the new recruite to team 7, 'heh this must be the new teammate that kakashi-sensei talked about, she's beautiful I'll tell you that' he thought as he approached aimi, "hi I'm naru…" "naruto uzumaki, I know who you are your kind of famous" she cut him off as she smiled a smile that seemed intoxicating, he blushed "right".

"Ok since we're all here guess she should start so that she cover time better" sakura said already hearding to the forest with the two following behind ,"yeah, right,…but I'm the leader of this mission so…..my order goes" naruto said while smiling sheepishly, with the two women rolling their eyes at him ."yeah,….no thats not happening naruto" sakura said as she started leaping from tree to tree leaving aimi, "ok but if things turn out horribly wrong then I'm In charge" he huffed which lead to aimi to giggle. "it was nice meeting you izumo, guess I'll see you next time" aimi said to izumo while waving at him as she stared leaping from tree to tree.

Izumo's frown faded as it was replaced by a huge smile "she remembers MY NAME, SHE REMEBERS MY NAME" he shouted at the top of his voice ,"WAIT DID SHE SAY SHE'LL SEE ME NEXT TIME OR SHE'LL KILL ME NEXT TIME?" his voice faded as they leaped from tree to tree farer from the village.

 **A/N: that was chapter one guys, what do you think huh it has just been some thing that I had on my mind. Thanks for reading please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Till next time.**

 **D.A.X**


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK SECRETS**

 **Chapter two**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or its characters just borrowing, but I do own I the idea for the story.**

Soon night came and the team set for camp as they were mildly exhausted from the long day trip that toke longer than expected with them only taking three to two breaks the whole day. Everything was set as they were now eating while discussing the mission, "so we have about a day till we get there at our current speed but if we pick it up we may reach there faster" sakura said in matter of facticity as the both of then nodded sitting around a fire soon a silence ensued every one of them in their own thoughts.a cold fresh breese could be felt as it passed by.

"Hey aimi can I ask you a question" naruto asked breaking their silence in the process. Aimi nodded to which he proceeded "okay kakashi sensei said that you moved to konoha about a year ago ,where are you from before you came into konoha?" , aimi kept quite as she looked at the ground a sadly facial expression on her face.

"great look what you did baka you made her sad, your questions just couldn't wait for a second would they?" "sorry aimi, I didn't mean to ask a question that you were uncomfortable with you don't have to answer if you don't want to" he said while scratching the spot that sakura had hit him

"no, you don't need to apologize, just thought of a memory that's all…..now back to the question I'm aimi hideyoshi as you may know and I used to live in the land of sticks that's close to the village hidden in the sand but decided to come to konoha seeing it was the only logical thing to do as my mother and father were born in konoha" she said with a weary smile that just didn't shine as the rest did. "is there any thing else that you would like to know about me?" "yes, hokage-sama said that you have a special ability or abilities and I know my sensei very much, he only praises those who he really deems that they have what it takes and by the way he was talking about you it seems that you are one of them, maybe you can tell us what they are so we know what we are dealing with" sakura spoke softly

"oh yea, I am proficient in ninjustu and kinjustu coz of my cla….my training" said said the last part slowly.' Was she about to say clan, no that's impossible is she was form a clan we would have know and kakashi would have informed us, right?' sakura asked herself asked she dawned a frown that only lasted only a second but naruto seemed to have noticed this as he was thinking of the same thing.

It was silent again but this, was an awkward silence "oooookkkkkaaay enough of that lets get some sleep, if we want to have a fast arrival then we should rest for the night, I'll take the first watch" naruto said as he interrupted the silence again as he jumped the nearest tree that gave the most view of the forest. They nodded at him as sakura got into her sleeping bag before checking if she had enough supplies for the next day but aimi approached naruto and sat next to him as she waited for sakura to fall asleep and when she did spoke.

"the moon looked amazing tonight" exclaimed aimi as she looked at a full moon "yeah it does" "something about a full moon makes me feel calm and relaxed like I don't have any troubles in my life" she looked at Naruto with a smile which he return "it would be a shame if it were to be destroyed" said aimi with Naruto nodding at that. It was silent but this time it was a relaxing one, Naruto enjoyed the presence that aimi was giving him and he would never voice it out he didn't want her to go, he had only knew her for a few days and yet it felt like he knew her for a long time. "So… you and sakura, how long have you being dating?" naruto's eyes widened as he blushed lightly at the question that the silver haired kunoichi was asking him." Me and sakura aren't dating, we just go way back y'all know" she looked at him confused at what he meant by way back "I knew sakura from our academy days and we've been through a lot since then so to make it short, she's like my sister that I never had" he finished while looking at the sleeping form of sakura.

"so what about you, don't you have someone close to you?" he said lightly while looking at aimi. She looked down with a sad expression again but this time it seemed worse "sorry didn't mean to bring it up another uncomfortable topic just…" he trailed off as the expression deepened. It was suddenly silent, it was chocking the life out of naruto, it was so thick that you could cut through it. Is that even possible.

"I…. don't have any one" she finally said softly that a normal per son would barely hear what she said but thanks to kurama naruto had to strain to get what she said clearly with naruto letting an "oh" but remained silent after that ,"it has always being me for as long as I can remember, I still don't know who my parents are and I had a hard time making friends cause they always teased me because of my weirdness and I was hated by villagers and strangers alike for kami knows what ever reason and I just hated my life when I was a kid…sorry I didn't mean to rant about my past I just..-" she stopped as tears were about to trek down her face. Naruto smiled lightly as he looked at her "its okay I understand you don't have to explain and feel free to talk to me cause y'all know we teammates for this mission and as from now on I classify you as a friend and I treasure my friends" she nodded as she hopped down the tree a slight blush on her face and but stopped before she could heard for her sleeping bag "thanks for listening I haven't had someone to talk to for a long time" she turned her head slightly as to show that she was smiling "no problem" he grinned his classic grin as she was in her sleeping ready for sleep I consume her.

'she's weird but in a good way and the only other person that resembles her in weirdness is hinata, heh wonder why hinata is like that, guess I would never know' he thought as the night was filled with low blows of wind that were cool seeing as it was summer in the land of fire.

Soon morning came and with it came the rest of the mission that they all agreed on that they would travel faster than they did the other day, and soon than they had expected they reach their half way destination. It was 8 pm when they reached the front desk sweating and panting as their bodies screamed with pain at their journey, the hotel wasn't that bad it had furniture scattered all around the place excellently that it complimented the greyish-black color that basked the entire room they were in. "good evening and welcome to wirtir hotel, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk greeted them with a warm smile, as the team looked at her still panting but lightly,

"we would like a room please" sakura spoke softly "well sorry to say this but there isn't any room left, the only rooms left are the reserved one's sorry but there is nothing that I can do" the lady said polity as she looked at sakura and her teammates" they all looked at each other confuse plastered on their faces, "that is weird hokage-sama wouldn't let us here, with the intent of staying the night if he knew that it would be full" aimi said while her her hand was on her chin as she thought ,"yea your right that doesn't make any sense unless we have reserved room, hi again we ninja's and were sent on a mission and….-" sakura spoke lightly as possible but was cut off by the lady who leaned forward, "look I have had a pretty stressful day and this-"pointing at them " is a problem for another hotel, so do me and yourself a favor and leave the, the forest isn't that bad seeing as you've slept there plenty of times, might have being born there as well" sakura was practically fuming at what the lady had said as aimi struggled to contain the pinked haired girl from pummeling the lady as she shouted at naruto for help but naruto on the other hand was completely oblivious to what was happening to him as he sensed a weird energy that felt unnatural to him and decided to look around when he spotted a mysterious man just outside of the hotel who was wore a black trench coat that covered all his features. Naruto looked intently and that seemed to get his attention as he was now looking at blues eyes that were searching for answers that he didn't know the question to.

Naruto would have sworn that the man had smiled at him before he disappeared in the crowds of the city "did.. did you guys see that or feel that?" he asked the girls as he still kept his gaze at the spot the man had just stood at "what is it now baka" "nothing forget about it, lets ask the nice lady if we have a reserved room" sakura huffed at the words 'nice lady' as he shrugged off the sick feeling that that man was giving off as the again approached the lady who sighed, "look miss there is nothing I can..-" "yes I know just wanted to ask if we had a room reserved for us just incase we had one" this time is was aimi who spoke interrupting the lady. The lady rolled her eyes "okay just tell me were your from" she said flatly " konoha team sent by the hokage thank you" the lady typed what aimi had just said. Minutes passed as all they could hear was the sound small chatter that name from either the many rooms close to the entrance or outside the hotel, finally she looked at them and said "you're In luck there was a room reserved for you, it was the last room to be reserved, guess you aren't sleeping in the forest today" sakura glared at the woman who was handing her the keys to the room "guess we aren't but feel free to call if the bench your sleeping on is taken" sakura smiled a light as she heard the woman huffing annoyance.

They seemed to walk forever in the paper wall covered corridor that let out noises from all directions all different, as they approached a room at the far end of the hotel on the last floor of the three story building, when they finally reached the room they looked at each other as sakura opened the door which let out a large creak that filled the room, the room wasn't that bad, it had a balcony at the far end of the room with two king sized beds that were covered with silky white bed sheets which were separated by a nightstand that held nothing but a lamp and a couch that was close to the balcony and a bathroom in the other room and a kitchen that was close to the entrance door, " only two beds?" aimi said as she looked at the two beds as she gently put her bag on the floor next to the first bed "yeah, so how's the sleeping arrangement going to be like" naruto asked as he sat on the couch letting out s small sigh as she did so " I don't know but I'm definitely not gong to sleep with you, the last time that happened I did you were.." she trailed off as she had a towel ready to go into the shower "aww come on sakura it was only like, one….two….five or something times and besides I said sorry" he pouted at sakura as he scratched his head lightly, " what ever I'm heading over to the shower and later maybe we can search for something to eat" they nodded as sakura entered the shower.

Aimi turned to naruto while smiling at her "sounds like you did something bad when you slept with her" "yea she says that I'm a heavy sleeper. Every time I sleep with her i find myself face first on the floor, she says that I kick and turn in my sleep and that on one occasion I touch her …breast " he blushed at that as he looked at aimi who was giggling "poor you I can imagine an angry sakura shaking you angrily" he laughed lightly at that "guess I'm sleeping on the couch" she blushed as she looked at naruto but not I the eyes "if you want…. that's if its okay with with you….., you can sleep with.. me.. if you like" she stuttered as the redness on her face intensified, which earned her with the blond coughing frantically "sor,,sorry I didn't mean to, I just… its okay I'll be alright on the floor don't worry" naruto blushed to as he looked at her with a small smile, "are you sure cause that's a pretty big bed that I'm sure that the two of us can fit in" naruto shook his head at the proposal "thanks but I'll be alright" it was suddenly silent the only thing that naruto could hear was the sound of his heart beating, he looked directly at the girls eyes that seemed to put him in trance 'wow those eyes they are amazing' he thought as he felt like it was a genjustu, like a luscious dream that felt real, he felt some pressure that he didn't know he had fall, only a fell people had that effect on him but it was weird that this girl that was in in-front of him that he barely knew was one of them that effected him like this. It felt like forever as they looked at each other when the door swung open with sakura coming out with her pink cherry blossom kimono and a towel on her hair as she dried it, "who ever wants t-…" she stopped as she looked at the two who were looking different directions but were on the same couch, she smiled as she toke this time to tease the two a bit "oh sorry I disturbed your little meeting" she winked at them as naruto refused the accusation that his friend was throwing at that "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, SHE WAS JUST ASKING ME ABOUT…ABOUT" he stuttered he thought of what they were talking about 'darn it I have to find an excuse cause I know that sakura will continue to tease us if I don't think of a excuse' he looked around trying to find something to distract the woman but found nothing "about what naruto, heh it sounds to me like it was about sleeping together, you know snuggling and such just the two of you" she laughed as she saw the shocked but mostly embarrassed faces of the two "SAKURA" naruto shouted as he looked at aimi who was now as red as a tomato "heh just kidding ,naruto keep it down" she laughed lightly at them as she went to sit on her bed as aimi went to the bathroom still blushing,

She turned to look at naruto who seemed to be deep in thought as he looked at the time on clock that was opposite him, "hey sakura do you have any information on the other team if they have arrived" she shook her head as she too looked at the watch, it was half past 8, she reached into her bag and removed a white faded scroll that smelled of ink and had the kanji 'yellow flash', "oh yea I forgot to tell you, kakashi sensei gave me a scroll that allowed us to communicate with the others," she looked at the scroll eyeing it as she realized that she has never seen, heard, or read about it before and that's weird cause sakura always has an interest in scrolls both clan and non clan scroll if she has the opportunity to have a clan scroll. naruto nodded as he too looked at the scroll that he had never seen before "that's weird I have never seen that scroll before, have you?" sakura shook her head and decided that she would ask her sensei more about the scroll.

Sakura huffed as she put the scroll on the night stand as she walked to the couch sitting when she approached it, "what's wrong ,aren't you going to send the other team the message that we have already arrived" he looked at her with one brow raised "no, sensei didn't give me the instructions on how to use the darn scroll all he said was that we will figure it out" she said softly a hint of annoyance in her voice. "well that's kakashi sensei for you, he probably did this just to spite us and probably as revenge on me for pranking him last month" he laughed lightly as he scratched his head sheepishly.

Minutes later aimi came out with a pair of fresh clothes that consisted of a light red kimono that reached just below her knees and a sliver bracelet. She smiled as she looked at the two on the couch and approached them, "am done, we can leave now" "yea we can…..after we figure out how to activate that scroll" naruto pointed at the scroll on the table as she approached it and chuckled a little at them, sakura furrowed her brow as she noticed the blue haired girl chuckle "what's wrong aimi?" "nothing just that the scroll you have trouble figuring out is actually easy" she smiled as se tried to hold down a giggle. Sakura frowned at what the girl had just said "what do you mean its easy, I tried it the day before we left and I didn't find the solution on how to activate it" she said in a matter of fact voice " well what did you try?" "everything from pushing chakra into it to summoning to which it gave me the same result nothing" aimi smiled lightly at her "well the problem was that you were thinking inside the box not outside" sakura was now confused "I don't understand, but it seems that you know everything about it, take a crack at it" sakura smiled wickedly at aimi 'she probably won't even know what she would be doing, I had a better chance at it than she would ever have, she might not even know what the scroll is about' inner sakura screamed as outer seemed calm and collected.

Aimi just nodded and flattened the scroll on the floor, looking at both of her current teammates before she directed her attention to he scroll, she lifted her left hand that had a paint brush lightly as she put the brush on top of the scroll and painted the kanji of release on it. The scroll didn't react as aimi stood up "told you it was a har-…" sakura stopped in her tracks as the scroll glowed in bluish color. Aimi she smiled as she looked at a dumb folded sakura "so what should we tell them huh?" sakura looked at her for a second, impressed clearly on her eyes "tell them that we have arrived, were we are sleeping for the night at wirtir and were we should meet just don't know were, ….oh and if they too have arrived" aimi nodded as she pressed the brush onto scroll again writing what sakura had just said after she finished the scroll flashed again then seconds later she retracted as the scroll stopped emitting light "done, well then are e going for dinner?" she asked "yea we are I'm starving teba" sakura nodded in agreement as they approached the door "that was impressive, were did you learn about that scroll from?" "yea that was pretty great what you did there" she blushed at the praises she received, she wasn't used to receiving such usually it was just the occasional 'great job' but she always wanted to hear an actual praise and now her wish was complete "thanks, sakura -sama, naruto-sama" "sakura is okay" she nodded "so were did you learn it from" "oh I think it would be better if I told you when we have already eaten .. if that's okay with you?" sakura nodded and soon they were in the streets of the land of rice.

They walked in silence as the admired the western like little village that had surprisingly plenty of people, probably those who were struck badly by the war and moved here to get better living. They walked for ten minutes around the village looking for a suitable restaurant which was accompanied by fans that wanted to see the legendary two ninja's from the leaf. After minutes of looking and running from the fans they finally found a small restaurant that was located at the east side of the village that was secluded by the many houses that surrounded it.

"who knew that there was a restaurant that sold both ramen and dumplings" sakura said as she ordered dumplings while naruto as usual ordered ramen but aimi looked confusingly at list of food that the restaurant sold, "I know right, but I feel that its ramen might not be as good as ichiraku ramen" naruto proclaimed he closed his eyes while folding his arms around his head, sakura rolled her eyes at what the blond had said and closed her eyes, as she let the days stress easy on her, but she wasn't comfortable as she felt a shiver ran down her body as she felt like she was been watched, like someone with evil intentions was close very close. She opened her eyes surveying her surrounding but found nothing out of the ordinary all she saw was a few people sitting at a table opposite them and a woman sitting at the entrance with a bowl of what seemed to be soup, she noticed that the waiter that toke their orders and noticed that he stared at her, like he was undressing her mentally, it made her insides sick but it wasn't the first time a guy looked at sakura in that way, she usually just ignored them, it usually works but with this guy it felt off being just near him.

She put her most fake smile she has ever put and forced herself to talk "is there anything that we can do for you" the waiter looked at her while licking his lips which made sakura want to puck, he shook his head and looked at aimi the same way he was looking at her "no just waiting for this young….beautiful lady to take her order" sakura frowned at the guy and his clear perverseness 'this guy is a pervert but I don't think that this weird feeling is originating from him or is it?' she thought as she looked at aimi that seemed to have trouble ordering." Is everything okay aimi, having trouble ordering?" asked sakura "no..yes ah I don't know its just that I have never eaten anything that is on this list before, I usually just eat ninja pallets" naruto sprang from his sit his eyes wide "what you are not serious , so you're saying that you have never eaten ramen before" aimi shook her head, naruto smiled comically as he looked at the waiter," she'll have what am having" "naruto you don't have to order for her, she'll eat what she wants right aimi?" sakura asked while looking at aimi, while frowning as the minute went by she continued to feel the weird feeling almost like energy from the place. "no it's okay I would have passed the whole thing since I didn't know what to choose from" the waiter looked at aimi then sakura before he wrote the order then looked back at aimi "one bowl of dumplings for the lovely and cute pink haired lady, one bowl of beef ramen for the lovely and beautiful sliver haired lady and one bowl of beef ramen for the guy, coming soon" soon he left but not without looking at sakura while winking before he disappeared behind the counter.

"that guy gives me the creeps" sakura whispered while looking at aimi "I know I felt like would have buried my self, if he continued looking at me like that ". Soon their food came and they ate in silence, well sakura and aimi ate in silence naruto couldn't stop talking of how ichiraku ramen had the best ramen in the world. After they finished they paid and headed back for the hotel, "hey you never did tell us of how you knew how activate the scroll" naruto said as he had his hands behind his back as they walked eventually breaking the silence "my mama taught me, she knew all about such scrolls, the are rare to find cause they are specially made by a clan that doesn't even exist any more" she said as she stared into the road ahead, "well we're glad that you're here cause if it wasn't for you we would have been stack." Sakura said as they approached the hotel, quickly getting into the elevator avoiding the front dark secretary.

When they entered the room, sakura went to her bag and puled something out of her bag and went to the bathroom while aimi noticed that the scroll was flashing, "aimi why's the scroll doing that?" naruto asked as he sat down onto the couch tiredly, "it means that the other team have received our message and they have replied" she said as she approached the scroll and laid it flatly on the ground, soon it started to flash for a few seconds then it stopped. Aimi stood up and sat onto her bed, "they received our message and that they are happy that we traveled safely, they also said that they had already arrived a day prior to us and that they are living at a near hotel close to us, they also said that they found a nice place were the exchange could take place, its close to the south side border I think its park of some sorts and they are advising us to stay on the look out they say that a huge threat is at large in this village" after she finished she laid onto the bed, "that's weird if there is a huge threat in the village then why does it look like rush hour when in-fact all the village should be scared of there lives" naruto said as a yawn escaped him "I don't know but will have to check on that tomorrow for today am beat" sakura said as she appeared seconds later with a pink night dress that reached to her knees. They nodded at what sakura said as they all said their goodnights as aimi turned off the lights and soon they al found sleep.

Morning came as the birds chirped and the cold air blow softly, as a man in a hood stood on a high building right next to the hotel that sakura and her teammates were as he looked at the sleeping figures of the three through the open balcony door. He held a small brown hawk in his hand, stroking it lightly on its head as he held a small smile on his face, when he spoke to it, "soon my friend it will be done and I will see them beg for mercy." He looked at the bird for a second then his gaze returned "you and I have a lot in common, we both look so weak but in us we are a animal with a striking precision, we both wait till the opportunity is right to strike but there is only one thing that we don't have in common…" he paused as he saw sakura wake up and head to the bathroom, he looked at the small bird in his hands as it enjoyed the strokes he gave it, as it chirped here and there and in a fast quick motion he closed his hands crushing the bird in the process. He watched as it squirmed in his hands trying to free its self but failing and seconds later it completely stopped moving "I don't trust and get comfortable for too long or else like you I might get crushed" he whispered those last words into his hands as he opened his hand letting the bird to fall to the ground as he disappeared seconds later.

The morning progress normally for the team and soon they were at the gate that led to the park that the other team said they would meet the at. It was spacious with a few benches at the entrance with just enough tree spread all over the park that gave good shade when needed and at a distance their passed a small stream and beyond that held a small shop that sold ice cream. "wow for a small village they have a huge park" naruto exclaimed while he entered the park with the girls following him behind "okay so they said that would meet at the middle of the park" aimi said as she tried looking for them. "I think I found them" sakura said while looking at a pair of three that were standing next to a tree with iwa headbands on their foreheads. They nodded and approached them. They team consisted of two girls and one male, the male had messy dark brown hair which hung on both side of his head, brown tanned skin and light scars that were spread all over his face probably due to the war and had an eye (right) that dawned a green color while the other one dawned a yellow goldenness color .he wore a long sleeved red shirt that was half cover by the normal brown flat jacket with his village forehead protector to his shoulder and wore a brown trouser that had his ninja pouch on the left of his thigh and sandals with mesh armor around his ankles. Girl had long blond hair that reach her shoulders and had blue eyes and wore a warm smile that was complimented perfectly with her silky white skin, she also wore a red shirt but this time was not a long sleeved but was a bit baggy that it left extra space for air, and wore a short that reached just below her knees and black boots with the forehead protector on her forehead, while the other girl had bluish short hair that reached before her ears which seemed to be unreal but real at the same time and had fair skin that went well with her dark brown eyes, she wore a bright blue shirt that had on the left no sleeve but on the right half was sleeved and a tight spandex that made he womanly curves clear as day light which went with her sandals and ankle mesh amour.

"ah sakura-chan finally thought that you got lost or something" the male said with a smile, sakura nodded as she gave him a smile of her own, "sakura you know this guy?" naruto asked as he eyed the guy lusciously "yeah I do, his a medical ninja just like me, I meet him once in the war hen again he was in the first division but I knew him recently when I went on a mission to iwa to get some medical herds that only grow in there land found out he was head of the hospital and found out that we have a lot in common with him" naruto nodded but still kept his gaze on the guy "zamiki-chan it's great to see you, who are you're friends?" she asked while looking at the two girls "these are my teammates chisami-san and aoi-san" he introduced "nice to meet you all well these are naruto and aimi" sakura said while pointing at the latter.

"well lets get to business then" zamiki said as he removed a large scroll from his pouch "is this okay, I mean we are In the open?" naruto asked as he looked around checking if anyone was looking at their direction luckily nobody was. "yes it is, no one will suspect that we have secret scrolls for all they know we're here for a vacation, there is a reason they call this place the land of relaxation" chiasmi said while she knelt down next to zamiki as he laid the scroll onto the floor and bit his finger then putting his blooded finger onto the scroll exclaiming "release" and soon a smaller older scroll appeared, "just incase of any intruders" naruto said before fie shadow clones were created and were dispersed around the park.

Sakura pulled out her scroll and gave it to aoi while zamiki gave theirs to aimi "okays that's done, sorry we couldn't stay any longer but we have to leave immediately duty calls, but be careful, cause we were attacked by a group of rogue ninja's that really wanted the scroll, they were tough but we managed to protect it, they seem to be targeting those with a high chakra and who also have a high reputation and they said something about regaining lost honor, it might probably have been a crazy group that might have been humiliated or maybe a fallen village but something about these guys felt off you know" aoi said, "thanks for the warning but am sure that even if we were attacked we would manage them no problem" naruto exclaimed as he gave them one of his classic smiles, " thank you, guess we should be preparing for our return too, but just one question" sakura asked zamiki nodded and she continued "is the threat you warned us about then or another threat" "they are rogues we encountered, I fear they followed us and are close by and the sooner we leave the better that we don't cause commotion" zamiki said with sakura nodding at what he said. They said their good byes and minutes later the iwa team left leaving the konoha team along.

"okay it seems that this scroll has more than what we think it has, so we have to stay alert for any thing and zamiki was right the faster we get out of here the better, i guess we don't have ask the villagers about the threat huh?" sakura said as they headed for the hotel, while somewhere else in the shadows the same hooded man looked at them with a grin "yes your right that scroll holds a lot that could be vital for the future" after saying that he went into a fit of crazy laughter as it echoed in a dark abyss of nothingness.

 **A/N: that's chapter two what do think, sorry if it's boring promise that the next has action in it.**

 **Till next time please review, favorite and follow.**

 **D.A.X.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK SECRETS**

 **DISCLAIMER;** Idon't own naruto nor its characters.

Chapter three

 **TRUST PART TWO**

Kunai. Shuriken. explosions. Those are just the few that can be said about the situation that the team found itself in.

It was 6 pm at about ten miles away from konoha the team where ambushed as they were returning, it seems that they were been watched ever since they arrived at the land of tea. Right now they were fighting to protect an important scroll.

Sakura ducked nearly being hit by a kunai, she hid behind the tree as a explosive tag detonated leaving a crater and dust debris, she toke that little distraction as an opportunity for better cover, she ran while in the process leaving a clones while she jumped on a branch filled with leafs were she found aimi hiding, clearly exhausted from chakra usage. ''What the heck these guys just keep on coming" aimi whispered to her teammate clearly looking frustrated at how these rogue ninja fought without tire. "yeah I know but I have a plan. alright this is what we'll do, I'll distract them while you attack them from them behind it seems that they are good at distant fighting not close hand to hand so we are at an advantage if we counter attack them and leave them on the defensive, they wont see you cause of the thickness of the trees but careful I think one of them is a sensor" sakura said.

Aimi nodded, while sakura jumped from were she was hidden into the clear as she stood in front of men and women that wore nothing but chrisom red clothes from top to bottom with plain white masks, she smiled when she got there attention, she looked at her left and saw trees and a small bush, to the left she saw naruto handling his opponents with ease. She then directed her attention back to them, it was quite except for the small forest fire that emitted smoke and audible sounds that could be heard from were naruto's was, they stood about ten meters away but she could hear their heavy panting like they were right next to her. They were like lifeless containers, they didn't talk, they didn't respond or infact shout out their jutsu they just ran through their hand seals and destroyed everything in their path.

"okay, I know why you attacked us, but I'll make you wish that you didn't" she tugged at gloves pulling them so that they a firm on her hands, she toke one last glance calculating were she could start from, when she found an opening. 'hope this works, cause if it doesn't then we are back to square one' she thought before she toke a big breath and started to ran directly at them and jumped into the air shouting a "chaaa" before her hands made contact with the ground killing three on the spot and wound a few while leaving a crater. She smiled as she moved back looking at dead bodies 'told you' she ducked when she saw a kunai aimed at her, she was surrounded by at least ten of them, she could take them on easy but her chakra was almost done, her number one rule is that always have enough chakra for medical circumstances. She toke out her kunai and held it tightly, she could take eight of them before her chakra would reach a low level.

She was about to attack whe she felt a strong wind that swept the enemies to the ground, which was accompanied by explosive tags, that killed all the enemies. She smiled when she realized who it was, "thanks thought you couldn't handle it for a minute their" she said as she approached aimi "no just had trouble with the sensor, she was a pain in the as..". her sentence was interrupted when naruto joined them, "that was tiring, but I think they all done" he said as he looked around trying to catch anything that was moving "yeah I think they're done too. It was weird they were all quite, they seemed lifeless to be exact" "I know they, I tried asking one of them why they attacked us and all they did was look at me. To be honest I thought that beating the hell out of them would make them talk"

When they thought that they were all dead, one of the rogues stood up weakly and looked at them lifelessly, "his here" he said with a raspy like voice and started walking away. They noticed this "what did he mean by his here" naruto asked as he removed a kunai "I don't know but lets find out, he seems chattier the rest" they moved closer to the one remaining rogue that seemed to be oblivious to their presence till naruto shout at him, he turned slowly at them and went through a series of hand seals till he slammed his hands on to the ground causing it to crumble In the process, they jumped back avoiding the ground as trees fell into the hole. Aimi looked around trying to figure out were the rogue had went when she spotted him running a few feet away to a clearing just just a few minutes walk to. "guys his getting away" she shouted naruto seemed to see were the rogue was and throw a kunai at the enemy, which ended up killing him. "great, the only guy that we could get information on is dead, no thanks to naruto" sakura said as she looked at the dead body, while naruto jumped through trees till he was finally near the dead body, he knelt down to and noticed something sticking out of the rogues body.

Sakura was about to follow to where naruto was when something caught her eye on the dead rogue's mouth, it looked like….''EXPLOSION TAGS'' exclaimed sakura barely seeing it near naruto who was looking at the same thing confusedly. ''naruto watch ou…..'' before she could even finish her sentence an explosion happened followed by sounds of burning grass and trees with sakura and aimi pushed back by the explosion onto their backs, when she got up up her vision was blurry everything seemed to slow down as she saw naruto talk to some man, she tried to to move but fell back onto the ground she was about to try again, when some dark figure came and injected something into her, sakura tried to move but felt numb all of the sudden,then darkness closing in as she was she finally woke it was dark with faint smell of burning trees and grass ,covering her noise from the smoke all around her, coughing trying to grasp what happened, then it hit her like an ocean wave **they were ambushed by rogue ninja's** __ _with that she got up being hit with a pain in her head she didn't even know existed. she stood from where she was and walked to site she last saw naruto every seemed to shake side to side as the forest was lit with a now dying fire, she got closer and closer shouting naruto's and aimi's name hoping for a response but nothing_ no response only the sound of fire. When she reached the site she saw some blood stains splattered on some trees and kunai's and sherikens embedded into trees but what really caught her attention was the blond haired shinobi laying lifelessly on the ground just a few meters to were aimi was.

 **EALIER BEFORE THE EXPLOSION**

naruto was doubting himself ,'wow this has to be the fast and easiest fight I've ever had' he was a victory but it didn't feel like it, something felt off, he looked at the dead body and noticed that he had something in his mouth, he reached to check what it was and found out that it was a "explosive tag" he mummed under his breath .''naruto watch ou..'' he heard sakura shout but before he realized an explosion insured. Naruto jumped into the air with a but his clone not making it, landing by a tree, then jumping to the next branch then finally onto the ground, he coughed as he breathed in the smoked left from the explosion it felt sour is it even possible for a gas to be sour if it was the that smoke was sour, it hurt his lungs even when he breathed it. He knelt down with one knee when he felt nausea from the smoke coughing rapidly, his vision started to fade but he shook his head in hopes of gain composure which work. He stood up a bit shaky but he could let that bring him down he looked for sakura and aimi and was about to call for them when he felt that weird energy he felt at the village close, he turned to see himself face to face with a hooded man. ''naruto uzu...maki the one and only,i've heard stories about you all amazing, at first I thought you were some kind of brat but guess you are more than that in person .''said the mysterious man standing on branch a few feet away, naruto immediately pulled a kunai ready for anything and every this guy will throw. Naruto looked at the man, he didn't look like much just a man in a long jacket reaching his feet and a hoodie over his head,so nothing much could be seen about who this man was.

''who the hell are you and what have you done to my friend's" clearly looking as if he would lose it .''my name will be known…..with time and I have done Nothing to them, they are been treated with my special gift" he made he word treated sound evil, something about this guy was off. "how did you like my servants, they were probably nothing for you but at least you had fun right?" "WHAT DO WANT" "what do I want? i want nothing and everything" he said as he suddenly appeared no the ground just a few feet to naruto

"what do mean nothing and everything, tell me what you want dammit" "now, now respect your elder's, its rude to demand for things didn't your mother teach you that.. and besides even if I tell you what I want you're not just going to give it to me" naruto stiffened his grip on his kunai when he noticed the man walking to him. The man stopped two meters away from naruto "I studied you naruto, I know what you are, what weakens you, what strengthens you, what are your greatest fear, what is inside of you, what you aspire to be and what makes you the beast that I want" he raised his hand and pointed in the direction were he said sakura and aimi were "now I want to spark a deal with you, if you treasure your friends then you'll cooperate but if you don't then I'll make their deaths the most painful and agonizing death possible and to make it worst it will be right in front of your eyes, so what will it be will you be a good shinobi and treasure comradity to service to the village or will you rather be scum that betrays his friends all for te name of protecting the village?" the man asked "no thanks, would say thanks for the offer but seeing as you almost killed us i don't think i will" ,''okay, i tired begin nice and asking but seeing as your in no mood for talks, we'll do what shinobis do best FIGHT and I swear if I have to get it that way I will" with that being said the man throw a kunai and went through a sequence of hand signs'' **WATER RELEASE; WATER CANON JUTSU''** 3water balls suddenly formed and aimed for naruto. Naruto back flipped landing on a tree vertically then launching himself upwards with all of the balls exploding leaving a huge crate were tree used to be with his jacket falling to the ground torn by the blast, while in the air naruto formed a cross with his fingers shouting ' **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** '' besides him three clones were formed. Immediately they landed one of his clones charge at the man with a punch but the he lazily ducked like it was nothing, but the clone didn't lose speed as he tried again but this time with a kick but again he ducked but this time he was the one that attacked hitting the clone on multiple areas slowly but increasing in speed till he pushed the clone seconds later dispersing then followed by a small gush of wind and leaves '' **THREE STAGES OF AGONY JUTSU''.**

As the wind and leaves died down, naruto and his clone, charged at the man with rasengans in their palms ,but the hideki flicked their rasengans away like they were pasty files bothering him, then sucked in air then blew as strong winds came out of the man's mouth dispersing the clone while pushing the naruto to a tree,'' **WIND RELEASE;WIND CYCLONE JUTSU''** ''heh you think a few jutsus will save you, then your mistaken dettebasa''exclaimed naruto in between pants but with a new fire burning inside of him ''oh i don't have one jutsu but hundreds some you will never see in your life"

Naruto charged at the man aiming the punch at him, the man side stepped the punch and was about aim a kick at naruto's stomach when he felt chakra flair close to him, he turned to look and saw aimi running towards him with twin kitana's ready to strike, he jumped out of the way just in time before aimi sliced him in half. He smiled at the two as he raced through hand seals while in the air " **SHADOWING MIST JUTSU** " he exclaimed as a thick mist settled. Naruto grunted when realized what the man was trying to do, "I have seen this before stay close, his trying to take us out one by one" aimi nodded she seemed stunted because she was barely standing but still she tried. She couldn't see beyond two feet anything beyond that was mist, she searched her area looking for anything, when she saw a figure quickly past by her, "how do you like my mist, created it with the same with zabuza's" his voice could be heard from all direction's. the sound of footsteps could be heard from all directions, aimi tried to dismiss a potential genjutsu but to no avail when it suddenly went quite, it was so quite that you could hear a pin drop a mile away. "where is sakura?" naruto asked "Idont know I thought she was with you" "no she isn't, we better take care of this guy fast" she nodded at that.

'why is it quite, what is he planning' naruto thought as he held his shuriken tightly, he knew what he was trying to do the only problem was how he was going to do it, this man seemed to really want the scroll and what ever was in it was important and that's why naruto made it his mission to protect it. 'kurama I need help' he screamed in the deep abyss of his consciousness but there was no response from the nine tailed beast 'KURAMA' naruto tried again but found nothing. 'that is weird why isn't he answering' naruto thought now that he thought of it he felt weird like some thing was blocking or draining his chakra, It started after the explosive tag exploded. Naruto was deep I thought on how to counter the attacks that the man would surely throw at them when suddenly a whooshing noise broke out, the noise came from all direction so naruto didn't know what to do, when he felt chakra behind him, he turned and noticed a water ball the size of a small house heading their way. Naruto tried to throw a rasengan at it but was surprised when it passed through it, 'genjutsu' he thought, he felt the same energy behind him but was too late to react as both aimi and him were hit. He coughed a mouth full of blood and grunted when he felt a few ribs crack when he hit the ground hard. The attack created even more dust making it extremely hard to see, he looked around to see mist but no aimi, "aimi, aimi are you okay?" he shouted but there was no response, only laughter. Naruto got onto his feet when he saw a figure approaching him "aimi?" he asked as he toke one step forward but stopped when he realized who it was. "I ask one last time cooperate and your friends will not suffer" he said pointing at an unmoving figure of aimi. Naruto growled, he could take the guy no problem but that meant he had to protect aimi and worry about sakura, the man seemed to have an advantage naruto was vulnerable, in a spot were he could not escape, he could continue fighting the man but would it mean that his teammates would be safe especially sakura who was nowhere in sight? The man has already shown to have men and women at his command what else does he have. Naruto couldn't take that chance.

"what do you want?" he asked "I want the scroll, the scroll from iwagakure?" "we don't have any scroll" "lying to me wont do you any good boy, it will only make things worse" 'what do I do I cant just give him the scroll but I also cant fight him like this he has an advantage dammit' naruto thought "i don't have it, and even if I did I wouldn't have given it to you" he shouted at the man who just chuckled "okay then, I'll make sure that their death's are painful" the man said as he directed his palm as aimi's body. Naruto growled when he saw that.

Naruto was about to charge again when he noticed something coming his way. when he turned to look ,he was almost hit by a oncoming punch but quickly dodged it and caught the attackers arm mid air pinned the attacker to the ground in the process, when naruto turned to look at the attacker he found that it was a teenage girl roughly the same old as him with silver hair tied into a pony tail, naruto took a closer look at her entirely. She wore a short sliver dress so short it left completely nothing to the imagination,a gold neckless,from naruto's point of view the said shinobi was quite figurous for her age[19]

, with boobs as big as hinata' blushed realizing were he's other hand had just touched 'her boobs'. "THE HELL, LET ME GO YOU PERVERT'' naruto let go and pinned her free hand with it. ''s sorry''.  
For some reason her voice sent shivers down his back and raised up his back hairs, ''you know that wasn't very clever what you did, i could see you coming a mile away'' ''well that's why it's called a distraction genius''.it only toke a second for naruto realize that it was a trap,how can he be so stupid as not realize it was a trap, naruto turned only to find the man missing. He was about to turn around when he felt something cold and thin pierce his skin. He reach out and pull the object revealing itself to be a dart.''what the ...'' everything started to spin then everything turned dark but before unconsciousness consumed him he heard the talking ''nice work akira, do you have what I need?" "yes found it with the pink haired girl" she said non-caring "excellent…" naruto heard the man pause then he felt pain all over his body for a few seconds an it stopped faster than it came "that should give me access to what I need" "sensei the gas worked great, their chakra was being eaten without even them noticing, to be honest I thought it wouldnt" "of course it did akira, I invented the gas myself, now dispose our men's dead bodies, i don't want anything to hinder my plans" ,''hai sensei'' 'what plan was the man talking about and why did he want the scroll, what did the scroll contain' naruto thought before his mind started blanking but before it did he made a mental note to remember the girls name akira.

Naruto kept that name before drifting into sleep.

Sakura knelt down next to him as she removed him and pushed her chakra into him, he didn't seem to be hurt but she still wanted to try he was unconscious that meant he was hurt one way or another. Sakura didn't want to believe what happened but she couldn't help but cry at what she saw blood stains,kunais and both her teammates laying unconscious. Both her teammates were unconscious and all because of her, . Sakura tried looking for the attackers but nothing just tree debris everywhere she looked. Left with nothing else to do sakura put both of her teammates on her shoulders set out to konoha with her little chakra no matter what but hoping to reach there without any trouble.

 **A/N: that's chapter two guys hope you liked it, even though it was short.**

 **D.A.X**


	4. Chapter 4

**DARK SECRETS**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND HIS CHARACTERS**

Sakura ran faster with every footstep, with one mission in her mind REACHING KONOHA. The main gates came into view as she put all her chakra into her feet to increase her speed, in a matter of seconds she ran past the guards not realizing that they were greeting her ''hey izumo isn't that naruto and aimi on sakura's back?" said kotesu ,with izumo shrugging not knowing anything. Sakura reached the hospital and was greeted by eyes that were surprised to see her, "lady sakura you're back" said one nurse "take them to a bed they need attention" sakura said ignoring what the nurse had said. Soon nurse and assistant nurses toke aimi and naruto bed and began checking on them, sakura looked at the two and felt guilty, her teammates were unconscious and she could have done something to stop all of this, to see her friends hurt again, but she didn't instead she was knocked out, while her friends fought, it wasn't supposed to be like this why is history trying to repeat itself. It reminded her of how weak she was, how even up to now she was still failing, she promised her father that she would grow strong so to protect her mother and the village, but did she fulfill that promise or was it a waste of time and effort to make such a promise, in her own opinion she had failed miserably at her promise to both herself and her father.

She was about to join the other doctors that were checking naruto and aimi but was stopped by tsunade, "and where do you think you're going?" she asked with one eye brow risen, "was just going to check on them, I…just want to see how they doing" "you can how they doing later, right now you need rest, I didn't even have to examine you to tell that" " I know but it'll just be for a short while" "sakura I know you to well to know that it's a lie, you have used a lot of chakra and you seem drained, rest I'll take care of what will be needed" tsunade said while giving the pink haired med a short warm smile, sakura reluctantly nodded and headed out of the hospital, since she was out she might as well report to the hokage.

At the hokage's tower she went straight to shizune. ''oh hi sakura-san back fro…'' ''can I speak to the hokage'' she interrupted before shizune could finish the sentence ''ah ok let me see'' shizune picked an old brown phone next to her, dialed a short number then waited for few seconds followed by talks then she hung up the phone before looking at sakura as if looking for a secret were there isn't ''hokage-sama will see now'' looking visibly annoyed at how the medic-nin had just cut her off abruptly. Sakura simply nodded deciding to apologize later. Sakura entered the room the room she noticed that kakashi was standing at the balcony reading his infamous icha icha novel ''really you're hokage now I thought that you'd at stop reading that perverted book'' kakashi looked at sakura packing his book in robe like he wasn't doing anything. ''sakura your back but I will prefer you call me sensei when were alone'' ''hai''

''so I'm guessing that the mission went as planned A ranked that is and hope that the tsuchikage did as promised. I'll want the report by tomorrow morning. "kakashi looked around seeing no blond nor aimi with sakura, "say' were is naruto and aimi I would thought they would be here to give the report with you'' kakashi looked at sakura without any emotions, years of seeing people died both close and not can make a man like, but at least there were people who still cared for him like his students. Sakura tensed before saying ''well I've got positive and negative news." kakashi didn't understand what the pink kunoiche was going saying so just kept quite as she continued. "The mission is incomplete the trip going went smoothly we reached the destination in a day and half, we met and exchanged our scroll for theirs. Stayed there for a day then stared our journey."

Sakura was nervous for the next part partly because she felt very guilt for what happened, she bite her bottom lip then continued ''she started the journey first thing in the morning so to avoided a crowd, the mission was smooth till we reached an area about 10 miles from here. We were ambushed by rogue ninjas, we managed to survive but at the cost of losing the scroll" failing to keep her emotions at bay, kakashi clearly seeing had a worried look on her face ''what happened there'' seeing as sakura was crying he stood knowing what happened by just connecting the dots," were are naruto and aimi" he asked calmly ''the…they are at the hospital we were ambushed by several rogues that we managed to defeat but then a mysterious man came,seems that naruto fought with him but by the way he is in the hospital I know that it didn't go well…..,do you know what I did sensei, i did nothing sensei NOTHING" sakura said defeated by own her actions. she swore when she began training with tsunade that she wouldn't let her friends get hurt while she was alive. kakashi's eyes narrowed when he heard that, "its starting" he murmured under his breath, signaled the anbu from the shadows and in an instant two of them appeared in-front of kakashi bowing, "you called hokage sama" kakashi looked at both of them "yes ,I have a mission for you. Yes I want a team to investigate ten miles and beyond from here anything strange about that place take a sensor and med with you ,and kill anything that poses as a threat, I also need another team to continue shadowing, also I need a team looking over sakura, aimi and naruto. This mission is is start immediately. is that clear?" " hai" they puffed into smoked seconds later.;

Sakura looked at her sensei "hoka-…..kakashi sensei you don't have to send them to watch over us I'll…." Kakashi snapped "NO…no its….. just that you seem tired under the normal these days, its better to have someone look over you than to caught defenseless when weak, starting today you have a weeks rest", "but…." She said but stopped as she saw kakashi looking at her dangerously "hai hokage sama" just after that left without even saying a word wondering off to were ever leaving a sighing hokage .he picked up a phone dialing the phone ,waiting till the receiver picked up "hello" "hello" responded the latter "its time, its finally happening, he attacked sakura's team and got the scroll from them" his voice as calm as ever, their came a silence for a few seconds till the receiver replied "I'll be there as soon as I can" with that being said hang up. kakashi felt something coming that wasn't good.

Sakura was currently in her bed looking at her ceiling fan as it went round and round, after she reported to the hokage, she quickly went home, knowing that if she went to the hospital she would be sent back again, when she reached she quickly toke a long bathe and went to bed, she wasn't feeling hungry or sleepy the only thing she felt was guilty. She was remembering a big day in her life, the day that changed her life for the better.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sakura was remembering to when she was a new fresh student of tsunade, it felt weird that she was getting help from one of the sannins, a mix of emotions ran through her the latter begin fear, anger but mostly happiness, she was currently standing in the hokage's office looking at the stern face of the hokage .''so'' tsunade said breaking sakura out of her train of thought, "before I consider training you give me one good reason why you want training from me?." she said looking at sakura carefully noting every detail she dimed interesting. sakura felt nervous as the sannins eyes felt like being a genjutsu you can't escape from, But sakura sucked up her nervousness the minute it came. She looked at tsunade with confidence then said "to be useful as a konoichi" she said said in a low but audible voice, tsunade taken back by what the pink haired girl no young lady was saying, "to be a useful kunoichi?,you are already a useful kunoichi sakura. now what are your true intentions and keep in mind that I'll know when your lying" all confidence that sakura had vanished 'how did she know.? will she know if what I say next is true or false' she thought but shoved those thoughts at the back of her, gulped then decided on the truth.

"when I first become a genin all that mattered to me were the way I looked, everything from hair to clothes mattered, but that realization that to be a ninja looks don't really matter was a weird feeling, the forest of death changed how I looked at myself, even the day that naruto promised to me to bring back sasuke I remember clearly at how help less I was and, every time I look at a mirror it is the same thing a weak shinobi not dimed to wear the village symbol on my fore head" sakura looked down and paused for a few seconds then continued, "It isn't fun knowing that you're weak link to a team you know. Even if naruto never said anything nor sasuke I knew deep down the truth. so why I want this training is to prove that, that truth, was false that I'm as capable as the rest with or without them. my wish is to protect those who protect me." ,Sakura was on the verge of tears as it hurts to admit the truth "congratulations you've convinced me .do you know why I asked you to state why you want the training?" sakura shook her head "It was see your true intentions and to remove your true fear as that would hinder in your training" tsunade looked at sakura then sighed "Even though the truth might hurt it is better to tell someone than keeping it inside slowly eating you, and don't you feel much…..lighter" it was true sakura felt better as the pressure seemed to easy itself.

Tsunade got up from were she was sitted then turned to look at the village, as sakuragathered her things ready to leave when she said "training is at eight tomorrow, don't be late" sakura looked at the current hokage a smile plastered on her face, "hai".

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura had failed at what she wanted to achieve ,she had failed completely.

Somewhere else naruto opened his eyes slowly but instead of any light it was dark just dark, no light source could be found, naruto yawn and tried to scratch an inch but failed and only heard shakos ring as they hit each other, 'dam it were the heck I'm and who the heck were those people' he thought. naruto heard noises all around him that were feint barely noticeable. naruto tried to look for a light source but was received with nothing, he was about to close his eyes when he saw it the distance a small light approaching him, when it finally reached close to him he closed his eyes clearly trying to adjust to the light ,and as soon as he did he saw a man in his early thirties, dark grey hair and with a scar running down his left eye and had a pale complexion with a flash light in his hand. it felt weird his head felt light as if relived of something

"ah naruto you are finally awake, how are doing?" said the man, naruto quickly recognized that weird energy but decided to play it 'cool' and asked " grea…great… who are you guy " trying hard to keep his killing intent at bay. "great-..,am the man you had the encounter with and like I said my name will be known to all with time….. but so to silence your curiosity my name is a simple name but my clan name is a name of dignity from a clan that as wiped out long ago by the jealous and greedy, our clan was peaceful but other clans didn't see like that…..their are plenty clans that you have never heard child " clans naruto has never heard of sure naruto was not smart but he sure would have heard of something like that "clans I have never heard of that's jus…", "crazy, I know but soon every single one will know the truth" naruto looked at the man as he furrowed his brow 'what did he mean by soon every one will know…..this place feels familiar ' naruto was cut out of his thoughts when the man spoke" so by now you're wondering were we are " naruto was surprised at how the man read his thoughts exactly, naruto simply just nodded, "well answer is simple we are in your head naruto uzumaki" naruto's eyes widened 'that's impossible, wouldn't have kurama noticed his and this man's presence' "its just a special jutsu that allows me to be in anyone's mind, I was worried that that pesky fox would trouble me but as always I found a way for us to be in private" he looked around "you hear that" the man was referring to the noises all around them, he redirected his flash light and pointed upwards, which reviled doors from which the noise came from, "those are your memories, all I need is some of them" he looked at naruto with an evil smile "why do you need my memories" "I need them to destroy and torture someone that did this to me and the five shitty great nations for supporting and acting on his actions" he said his voice cold "why?" naruto simply asked.

"With time all will be known but I'll give you a simple clue" the man got a news paper from his jacket to show naruto "look at the main story",

Naruto looked at it carefully. the main story was about a whole village destroyed and all its inhabitants killed. Naruto clearly remembers this event as he passed through village going to the land of tea with pervy sage at the start of his two year training. Naruto frowned then looked at the man "I don't understand, I know the village and its inhabitants were destroyed but were are you in this?" stated more than asked as he looked at the man clearly confused "The village and the people were all good people trying to make a living out of nothing, the village bore fierce warriors plenty with excellent talent but it seemed that they caused a threat to some people and so what do they do…..eradicate them off the face of the earth." the man's expression turned hardened as he finished his sentence "how do I know all this, well that's because I'm one of the few that survived the attack and they is no night that I keep swearing to avenge my village's grave. I'll get revenge at how they treated us and SHOW NO MERCY….. but that's just a small phase in what I am truly planning" the man that said those words but a man with a dream of revenge, this man kind of reminded naruto of sasuke when he was revenge crazy.

"I was once normal man, I had everything I could wish for, a wife, two kids, friends I was happy with what I had but my happiness was shattered into pieces as hatred come the instant I found my village burnt to the ground with all my family" the man looked at naruto then smiled an evil smile that sent shivers through naruto's back "you're my ticket for revenge naruto you don't know it yet but will in the future" he turned and started to walk away "naruto uzumaki do me a favor when you wake, great kakashi fro me its been long since I've seen my dear friend" he said sadistically just after saying that he disappeared, as soon as he did his shackles disappeared too, he was free but was still unconscious, naruto sighed as he sat down in the down, thinking of how he knew kakashi and what this man's plans where.

The next day sakura went to hospital and found that aimi had regained consciousness, sakura was currently talking to tsunade, "aimi it up and well except for a weird drug that we found in both our patients, it's a chakra eating drug, some how they managed to dose you with drug" she said as sakura nodded at that information "we'll need to get blood from you" "okay but what about naruto why is he still unconscious?" tsunade looked at the unconscious body of naruto who was currently been seen by a few doctors. "we still have to determined what is causing his late composure but I have a feeling that it was the chakra eater drug because of his enormous amounts of chakra he got the worst of the strain from chakra loss but as soon as we find the problem I'll inform you" tsunade said with her brow slightly twitching, sakura knew tsunade was lying her brow would always twitch whenever she did, 'lady tsunade must be keeping something from me, I need to find out what it is' she walked over to the nurse that was taking samples "hello lady sakura may I?" she asked politely pointing at her hand to get a blood sample. After that was done she went and looked for aimi who was on the rooftop of the hospital, she was over looking the village as a small cold breeze swept.

"aimi I have been looking for you, how are you feeling?" "fine thank you very much, I just feel a bit heavy as all" she assured when sakura came close to her to examine her temperature. It was silent as both of them looked at the village, currently ten am it was alive with people, merchants, tourist, ninja's and all just living a normal life in a shinobi world. Sakura had a lot on her mind recently and what happened just made itself one on the list, she really just needed time like this often, a time when just for a second you are not a ninja, a second when you have no worries, no responsibilities, a second where everything didn't matter, just for a second she felt what she has been lacking for INNER PEACE, she slowly breathed in and out, "thank you" aimi finally said as she smiled at sakura who was confused "for what?" "for bringing us back, if it wasn't for you we would have died" sakura's eye widened as she shook her head "no no I didn't save you, I caused you hurt I was unconscious when you fought if I fought along you guys we wouldn't have lost the scroll and you both wouldn't be in the hospital, so please don't say I saved you cause that's a lie" aimi lifted her eye brow when sakura said that "am sorry but it's the truth, if it was for you we would have died of excessive bleeding or maybe a sadistic maniac would have abducted us and made us his slaves or something and don't ponder on what if, what if wont change the present, if you have to ponder on something then ponder on the fact that you are downgrading yourself when in reality you are amazing in medical specialism and were trained by tsunade, I mean how many will say that. Sakura what happened wasn't your fault it was all of us, we toke a wrong turn and ended in a bad scenario, but it will get better trust me you'll see" sakura smiled at aimi as they hugged "thanks I needed that" "no problem always happy to help"

they were about to continue looking at the village when they heard the screams of a certain blond, they both rushed in to find nurses trying to sedate naruto who was still asleep, tsunade came in seconds later "what happened" she asked "he was just okay few minutes ago but suddenly he started to scream and thrush around his bed" she looked at the nurses that were horribly tiring to sedate naruto, "sakura help me sedate him" she hissed as she used her strength to hold him down while sakura got a syringe and plunge it into naruto with him seconds later stopping his movements.

Sakura sighed as she moved close to him checking his vitals "that was weird why did na.." she stopped when she noticed a weird thing on his neck "what's that?" she asked as her hand went for that spot but was blocked but tsunade "nothing sakura its just a medical sticker" tsunade lied 'medical sticker now I know she is hiding something'. Sakura pushed past tsunade's hand and cleared a spot on his neck that was covered by hair, she gasped when she realized what it was "a seal….naruto has a seal on him…NARUTO HAS A SEAL ON HIM, A TORTURE SEAL" she snapped as she turned to look at her former mental "why does he have a torture seal on him and don't lie to me" tsunade sighed as she was caught she knew how sakura was she was going to let this go "we discovered it this morning, seems to be the reason why he is still unconscious when his nine tailed fox would have repaired his damages" she said blankly "why didn't you tell me?" "cause if I did you would worry about him which would lead to research which would lead to working for hours and your on weeks rest till we figure out what that chakra eater drug was" sakura just kept quite her expression saying everything. "that's not good torture seals are used for many things but the most used are to torture people and pick their brain till nothing is left" she said slowly as she studied naruto's seal "but its breakable just need excellent chakra control" aimi later said after she had finished studying the scroll

"yes a normal seal is but this isn't a normal scroll it's a.." tsunade's sentence was cut " clan specialized seal" they all looked in the direction of the voice and found kakashi standing "this scroll is unique and special its origin come from a long forgotten clan that were mainly feared for their ability to enter a persons mind with just a seal and destroy them inside-out" he said as walked over to them while looking at naruto, "its unbreakable to any shinobi even the strongest cant break it, only a person from the clan can break it but in this situation its bad cause they all died very long time ago only a few survived the only way for naruto to be okay is if the sealer breaks it him or herself "

"that means that we need to find the person that planted this on him" sakura said "aimi who was the guy that you fought?" "I don't know I didn't see any thing cause he wore a trench coat that covered his facial features"

"well it doesn't matter we have to look for this guy no matter the cost" "that is not going to happen its dangerous" "we're shinobi sensei we can handle it" "no you cant there is a reason why this clan was wiped hundreds of years ago, and besides this is a matter I will deal with personally".

"sensei let me help naruto he has helped me uncountable times, I.. I just want to help him back as thanks for been with me" she pleaded as she looked at kakashi's emotionless eyes "sakura I understand what you want go do for him but we need you, you're our top medic and if we lose you we'll be in crisis" was about to say another thing when she was cut off by kakashi "the best thank you you can give hi m is by been their when he awakens okay sakura" she nodded before kakashi went to where tsunade stood and whispered something into her ears and seconds later they went left the room together.

'there is something that they aren't telling me, its big I know it but I'll find out I have a feeling that it involves us' she thought as she looked at the sleepy form of hinata next to naruto's.

"don't worry sakura hokage-sama is right the best way of thanking naruto is by been their when he awakens" sakura huffed as she approached naruto's bed "please that was him just trying to politely say no in the trickiest way possible" aimi chuckled.

In the shadow the man stood looking at the two then smiled "good, now all the pieces are falling into action" he smiled then a portal opened up behind him as it sucked him in the last words begin " **I'LL BRING HELL ON EARTH** "

 **A/N:** That is it for chapter two hope you enjoyed it, so I have my oc's akira and the mysterious man .I'm horrible at fight scenes as you can see but I'll improve as I go and this story will probably be about three to five chapters but might change if reception is good. so please review and follow.

 **SIDE NOTE:** My updating will be every after a week or so.

Thank and see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

**DARK SECRETS**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS JUST BORROWING.**

Sakura's eyes started to open slowly, she felt her whole body arching and restricted, she felt exhausted and dizzy. when she fully got consciousness she scanned the surrounding and quickly realized the room she was in. prison. It was a small poorly lit room , the room was so small that a total amount of five people would fit. She looked beyond the prison bars trying to figure where this was but nothing gave away its location.

She sighed trying to move but was unable, no wonder she was felling restricted, she was currently sited in a chair with chains tightly tied around her. She was starting to get alarmed she is in prison with no idea of how all this happened, she wanted to scream but all that came out were small groans barely audio able to a far ear to hear. She didn't want to cry she wasn't going to cry she said to her heart but she felt the tears about to fall.

She was help less and defenseless without a sense of location and what danger was in the place. The smell of damp water and urine in the air, the sounds of people in the air they were faint but still audible. The voices seemed to increase like they were coming close. Then. They stopped. It was silent no sound could heard only the sound of breathing 'is that my breathing or someone else 's. Soon light came into view it was a distance light so the place wasn't perfectly lit, the light grew bright by the second it was too much to handle.

The place changed it was In the jungle, was about mid-afternoon, a warm breeze blow but the air was thick with tension, she couldn't forget this day, she realized it the minute the scene changed. She could feel his chakra like it was in her system, like it was part of her, like it defined her who she was what she did and what cracked her.

She shivered as that chakra approached her, she could feel the malice dripping out him it wasn't good she couldn't move why couldn't she move or speak for that matter, it was like she was frozen but she could see her hands and her feet just not move them.

Then the chakra suddenly appeared next her with a mischievousness grin the way he looked at her felt like he was looking directly to her soul, well the eyes are the windows to the soul but the way he looked just felt sickening. He looked at her for minutes neither moving or speaking just looking at her then suddenly he moved his hand to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes hoping that he wouldn't do anything to her, she shook her head rapidly 'this isn't happening it cant be it passed I remember but then why is this happening again why' she thought while still shaking her head but then she felt her head stop, she didn't stop her shaking but it stopped then her eyes started to open slowly she didn't intend for them to open but they did and when they did she was face to face with him, that chakra, that killing intent, her whole body heck her soul wanted to scream but the only thing that came out was a small yelp that seemed to make the latter chuckle.

Her breath was rough she wasn't going to let him take leisure in her suffering but it was hard to compose herself when she knew exactly who he was, she has passed through this before the only difference was that she was paralyzed. "Naruto" she managed to say but weakly. She looked at Naruto who was in his tailed beast form but it was before he got control of kurama. He looked more angry more malicious than ever before and that scared Sakura.

"Sakura" he spoke softly with a deep inhuman voice. His voice sent shivers all over her body "get up and fight sakura, GET UP AND FIGHT" he shouted into her face, she wanted to close her eyes right there, she wished she was with ino or someone else just not him in this state "you are weak sakura, you couldn't stop me I killed all of them sakura, kakashi all of them gone and you didn't do anything" he said with venom In his voice, she shook her head again "n-no" she said lowly she managed to say but she just hoped that he heard it, lucky for her he did but didn't respond he want to hear what she had to say.

"yo-you didn't kill them i-I know th-that you would kill them" she said her voice might have been low but he heard her loud and clear, his expression changed he had a big frown on his face "you think I didn't,…- look around you sakura" he moved to the side so as to give her view, her eyes almost blow out of their sockets at what she was looking at. there was blood and bodies everywhere her vision allowed to see. She couldn't believe that he would kill them not him "so still think that I didn't kill them" "it-its impossible wh-why did you ki-kill them" she said trying hard to hold tears

"because they were getting in my way, this is what I am sakura what I have always been" "NO no this isn't you, you are kind hearted, you wouldn't kill your friends just like that I know you better than that"

"is that so sakura" came another voice, she froze in place it was worse enough that one was giving her hell right now. "sa-sa-sasuke" she said with wide eyes something was different about him he had the same appearance like when he was with orochimaru, everything including his malevolent energy.

"I know you better too sakura, I know you as the weak pathetic excuse of a shinobi and a medic, a failure that couldn't even save her father and-" "SHOUT UP, JUST SHOUT IT" she shouted as tears began to roll over her face, she couldn't help but think that what he was saying was real. All her anger was directed at sasuke but that didn't stop him as he continued "you couldn't save them now sakura, you let naruto kill them and you couldn't save me then, maybe if you weren't so weak you could have prevented me from leaving but like as always you were weak" she didn't respond. "you've changed sasuke you are now with us, with me, I remember long ago when you wanted revenge so badly that you would hurt your village and your friends and family just for what you wanted…- I remember when you could have hurt maybe even killed me just because you wanted revenge, to avenge your clans death"

"really sakura, what makes you think that I wouldn't hurt you right now, I have done it the past right now would be a piece of cake" "cause you changed we forgave you for what you did, I forgave you for what you did" "you think apologizing and been forgiven for has changed me, it was my plan sakura, my plan. I only sort out the path of a false redemption so as to make you trust in me again because I knew that if I didn't that I would have been killed by the ailed shinobi's it was my plan all along a plan of a false redemption but the truth is that I am still the same" sasuke paused as he touched sakura's face "the only difference is…" he paused again, sakura felt the miss colored eyes starting at her, at her soul "am here to cause you pain for the rest of your life and there is nothing you can can do about it" this time the sasuke that was looking at her wasn't from the past rather the present but with the same look he had years ago.

Sakura looked down as tears spilled out "I think you broke her sasuke" naruto said "mmh maybe but am not convinced" suddenly the was a sound of lightening and huge wave energy, sakura knew what it was, she just couldn't believe that it was happening to her again.

Then another sound was heard this time it was more in the line of whooshing, she looked at them with shock both naruto and sasuke had their signature attacks ready, she wasn't stupid she knew exactly what they wanted to do. "lets just see how broken she can get" they moved closer their jutsu's almost merging together with their bodies it was almost as if they were fusing to become one, she could take it and closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She jolted up from bed sweating and panting like dog, she toke the kunai that was always hidden under her pillow and searched the place. She was back at her apartment, everything seemed normal. She went to her bathroom to wash her face, after she did she looked at herself in the mirror 'was that a nightmare' she thought probably but it felt intense like she was actually there but guess that's how nightmares are. She returned to her bedroom and looked at the time, it was five thirty in the morning. She sighed at that she might as well go to the flower shop since she was put on rest for the rest of the week and she had little to do. After she bathed and ate she left for the flower shop.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Today gave sakura a sour taste in her mouth she wasn't in a happy mood more sad than normal, that dream she had, had her thinking and she couldn't just come to right terms with those thoughts. so she thought the only person that could help her get her thoughts together would be her best friend ino, even though they didn't see much of each other these days their friendship was still as tight as ever .The walk to the flower shop was unproductive she mostly just walked silently but greeted some of the villagers as she walked. She finally reached. The yamanaka flower shop. The only place that sold perfect flowers and told you exactly what it meant. She opened the door lightly with a bell ringing indicating that a customer had entered the shop. She looked at the flowers with aw, there were many types with different types of colors and all different meanings. She walked to the counter but found no one 'ino must be busy guess I should leave her alone' she was about leave when she heard a familiar voice behind of her

"forehead" sakura turned to look at ino and smile it might have been a full smile but a smile at that "pig" "thought you at the hospital with naruto" ino said as she directed sakura to the back room and to a sit "no I'll head over their later I just wanted to talk to you, you know girl time" ino raised her eyebrow at that, ino knew he friend better than that she wouldn't just come unexpectedly unless if she had a problem, sakura was free to come anytime for 'girl time' just that a lot have happened recently that seem to have shook sakura up.

"what's wrong sakura, you seem troubled" ino said with lots of worry in her voice "nothing pig just wanted to talk that's all" "and you expect me to believe that, that you are okay and that you don't seem troubled" sakura nodded but ino gave sakura the 'I know that there is something behind of this girl talk so talk before I force you to talk' stare. Sakura sighed and looked down staring at her feet, ino thought she wasn't going to talk she was mistaken as sakura spoke "I had a nightmare" ino nodded in understanding she has had them ever since her dad died they were hard on her the first times but she managed to get them under control but by the look of things seems that sakura was struggling with them "was it about your dad again" "no this time it wasn't,… it was about naruto and sa-sa-sasuke" she said finding hard to say the last name.

Ino frowned at that a dream with sasuke in it especially in sakura's case either had to be bad or good but by the way she was reacting it meant that it was bad "I was defenseless and weak, sa-sasuke told me that I was weak and that I am a failure….- I couldn't even save my own father maybe I am a failure pathetic and weak maybe I'm-" "no you not" ino interrupted "I understand exactly what you mean when my dad died I felt anger, anger at myself for not begin able to save him, I felt weak like everything I did was nothing and I was hated that. I had constant nightmares everyday haunting me taunting me why I didn't save him, even now it still haunts me but I didn't let that push me down I stood up and held my ground sakura made a promise to myself to protect those dear to me with my entire life sakura, I remember a sakura telling that she would protect those dear to them no matter the cost, you didn't save your father it wasn't your fault you just didn't reach in time sakura but it exactly what shaped the sakura I know today, I can remember all the times that people said that you weren't strong enough that you did have what it takes but that didn't stop no it motivated you, so why give agree now sakura? You are strong and give strengthen to those around you" she paused as she looked at her best friend with admiration "so don't go on saying that you are weak you are only weak if you admit to it" sakura looked at her friend with a big smile on her face and this time it was full.

"thanks pig you always know what to say don't you" "of course its why we are best friends" it was silent the only thing that made sakura uncomfortable was the way ino was looking at her she knew that face it was 'I need gossip right now' face and she knew her friend better she would not let her go till she got what she wanted. "what?" she asked clearly not knowing what her friend would want from her. "aren't you happy huh sakura" sakura looked at ino confusingly "happy? With what?" "you don't know" sakura shook her head "you seriously don't know" sakura shook her head again but this time sluggishly "well wont you be happy to know the news" "what news ino?" sakura asked ino was smiling at her winking she didn't know what that meant all she knew was that she was going to be happy "tell me what is it ino" "well someone told me that….- are you ready" sakura frowned why was she was stalling, she always did this whenever she told important things and she hated it.

"ino" sakura said dangerously "okay-okay someone told me that….-sasuke is back from his mission" sakura froze in her state of shock, sasuke couldn't be back not now when she was struggling with her nightmares and when she recently just had one that might change her relationship with him. She couldn't face him she wasn't going to face him. Sakura knew that she couldn't ran away from her problem just maybe stay away from them for a while and she knew that sasuke wasn't stupid he would eventually notice that she was avoiding him and that would just make him follow her more than usual and she didn't want that.. right now anyway. there was only one thing to do and that was to pretend that everything was okay but that would be a hard thing to do but she had to, besides its not like he was staying for long any day soon he would be gone for a mission and he wouldn't be back for months.

"so are you going to see him?" sakura just shook her head but didn't say anything "why" "cause I cant see him like this when I have these nightmares about him..- I am afraid that it might change the way I look at sasuke" "please nightmares couldn't change the way you looked at sasuke you have been through worse why would a nightmare be the one to change the way you look at him?" sakura didn't answer just looked at flour as her mind was in another place.

"look all am saying is that it wouldn't change the way you looked at him, trust me everything will get better with time" "I hope so ino" she smiled at her best friend. What sakura could have done without her best friend, she probably wouldn't done 50% of the the things she had in her life, she was lucky to have a friend like ino.

"okay I was just about to go to the hospital for my sift want to come?" ino asked as she stood up fro where she was sitting "yeah" "great let me just close up the place okay" sakura nodded at that. After ino closed up they were off to the hospital.

*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Meanwhile in a forest, it was ten In the morning in the land of snow a team from kumo where returning they were sent to the village of rice to access the situation that the village called on for assistance, they were probably a days away reach but if fast enough they would reach there before night. The travel wasn't all that stressful they didn't encounter that much on there journey but at five in the afternoon after the short break they felt an energy an unknown energy it could be felt from all directions, its aurora felt irking like an evil presence was close the energy seemed to follow them,

"inuzi can you feel that" a woman asked the man called inuzi, he nodded he had a frown on his face this energy isn't one that they have encountered before "surah, amici I think we are being followed" said inuzi they nodded at that they all stopped as they looked around the forest looking for anything suspicious but nothing, the energy moved close to them it was so heavy it felt like it was choking them, then suddenly it stopped. It disappeared it was no longer there it was like the energy never even existed.

The forest became quiet no sound could be heard all nothing just the sound of the wind and the leaves as they danced to the rhythm of the wind. They could hear there own heart beats as they anticipated for what was going to happening but nothing was happening all was…. Calm. They looked at each other confusingly "guess the follower was scared or something" said amici.

They nodded and decided to continue with there journey but before they could even take another step they watched in horror as a kunai came out of no where and hit amici in shoulder pushing him to the ground where he landed with his back. He hissed as he felt both the pain from the impact and the kunai "am oka-.." he was about to remove the kunai when it exploded 'how is that possible that too fast for even a human eye to see' inuzi thought as he tried to grasp what had just happened. They couldn't believe it there comrade was dead inuzi looked at his side hoping to find his friend surah but she wasn't there, he heard noises coming from the ground and looked only to find her been strangled by a man in a hood

He was too late by the time he noticed them surah was dead the man threw her body to the ground like it was some kind of used thing, he turned to look at inuzi, inuzi's expression changed from shocked to anger pure full rage and killing intent, he looked at the man with so much killing intent "YOU BUSTARD, THERE WERE MY FRIENDS" he shouted as he jumped for the man while going through hand signs midair. " **FIRE STYLE: FIRE WIPE JUTSU** " he shouted as a fire wipe was aimed at the man. The man just side stepped it as it almost hit him. He smile at that.

Inuzi landed a few feet away from the man, he raced through another wave of hand signs " **FIRE STYLE: FIRE TSUNAMI JUTSU** " soon there was a wave of fire that was heading the man's way, he just stood there as the fire consumed him. Inuzi watched at it did he got revenge, he avenged his friends death, he smiled at that but it faded as soon as the fire did too. The man was still alive and standing still at that. He turned to look at inuzi and smiled "impressive for someone consumed in rage but now its my turn" he said with a deep low rough voice. Soon he was race through hand signs faster than he had ever seen before " **WIND STYLE: WIND BLADE JUTSU** " the man exclaimed as a series of wind blades flew through the air towards inuzi.

He jumped as they flew past him. Some hitting his legs, he flinched at the pain but also flinched when he felt that energy again but this time he knew the source of the energy, he looked at the man shocked at what he was seeing, it was unbelievable. The man passed through a wave of hand signs again but this time faster " **SOUL'S OF THE UNBORN DEAD** " he shouted as his hand stretched and pinned inuzi on a tree. Inuzi was about to start freeing himself but found himself not doing anything his whole body went numb then he felt like his eyes would pop out of his eyes as his chakra was being absorbed from his body. He felt his body drop to the ground, his vision was blurry as everything seemed to spin he looked at the man that was approaching him, he then heard the man talk.

"tell them that I sent you as an example" he looked at the man his vision still blurry "wh-wh-who are y-y-y-y-you" he said in between coughs. "the man that will make their lives a living hell" the man said as he went through hand signs then put his hand on inuzi who screamed as the pain overwhelmed his body. His vision died but not before he toke a last glance at his dead friends.

Sakura and ino were on route to the hospital they chatted small talk as to let the time pass by and soon the met sai who was heading to the hospital too, that was right next to the hokage's tower.

"sakura can I ask you a question?" sai asked while reading a book with the title emotions clearly written on the back "today no I just want to finish this day as fast as possible" it felt weird talking to sai after the whole nightmare, she knew that sai wasn't sasuke it just that the had a resemblance but right now all she wanted was to be distracted by work so that question like 'was he saying the truth did sasuke really apologize because he really felt sorry or maybe their was an exterior motive' and 'did sasuke really return just to cause me pain and suffering for the rest of my life' from coming into her mind.

"what's the problem ugly something bothering you?" sai asked worry clearly in his voice cause he saw how worried sakura was and how she hadn't looked at him since he found them, she looked defensive "no just stressed, am packed with work at the hospital so I don't enough time for myself, even though am on break but i like helping people it makes me feel whole as a person when i see my patient smile " sai nodded at that as he knew how busy she became since she was promoted to head of stuff.

"is that the only reason or is their anything else that is making you so moody?" sakura looked at sai with an eyebrow 'does he know that I have nightmares, am I really that readable?' "nothing sai just the hospital" her voice cracked when she said that "I think you are lying ugly and I think that I know what is the problem" sakura's eyes widen she was caught and there was nothing she could do to cover it up "look sai it has only been a few days and besides I have it under control just don't tell sasuke" "tell him what? that you are on your period? Why would I tell him that I think that he would know" sai said plainly as he removed a book from his flat jacket., "I read in a book that women and girls experience this every month isn't that what is bothering you?"

Sakura's eye twitched as she looked at sai in disbelief "mensuration you were talking about mensuration" she said slowly as she laughed dangerously "yes what do you think I was talking about?" he asked innocently as he read his little book that he had in his hands "you shouldn't have touched that topic sai there is a reason why I did" naruto said as he stepped away from sai "YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT PERIODS I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT REAL PROBLEMS NOT MONTHLY PERIODS" she said after she pounced sai , who flew five feet from where she was and was dazed by that sudden "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE READ A BOOK ABOUT KNOWING WHAT TO SAY AND WHY WHERE READING ABOUT…" ino face palmed as she continued to walk to the hospital not wanting to get in the way of a raging sakura.

After that beating sai and sakura joined ino and continued to there destinations "ino can I ask you question?" sai asked ino while rubbing his nose that sakura healed after she broke it "yeah go ahead" "what does it mean to love someone?" both ino and sakura raised their eyebrow at that question "love someone?" he nodded at that, ino looked at him questionably as she wanted him to explain for that question "well I think I am coming to understand people and the feelings they exhibit, they is only one thing that I don't fully understand and that is love I would like to understand that from my friends" ino looked at sakura then at sai sighing "haven't you experienced love with someone, like.. like your brother shin you loved him didn't you" ino said as she tried to understand the structure of sai's question.

"i..-don't know what I felt I read in a book that there different types of love so am not sure which one I experienced with him" sai said as he tried looking for the book he mentioned in his flat jacket. Ino rolled her eyes classic sai "well since you classified shin as your brother I guessed you loved him in a family way" "what type of love do we have?" he asked plainly which caused ino to blush heavily and for sakura to snigger giggle.

"lets talk about that later sai" she said hurriedly as she tried to hide a blush which sai was oblivious of. They made it in time at the hospital, it wasn't busy but they were doctors and nurse's running up and down. Ino said her good byes as she went to her office while sai followed her with the intent of getting answers. She on the other hand was heading for were naruto was. she was in the room she saw hinata next to sleeping naruto she looked restless.

"hinata how are you" "fine sakura-chan" she said as she smiled weakly as she looked at the sleeping form of naruto. She also turned to look at him. It must be hard to look at the man you love in a hospital bed she would want that to happen to anybody even herself, she doesn't know how she would react if she found out the sasuke was in the hospital. "he still hasn't woken up the lady tsunade says that he is to wake soon" she said breaking sakura out of her thoughts, she smiled as she looked out the window as a kid fell down down but a friend was there to help the friend up.

"don't worry If I know naruto he would be up before you even know it" she said as she sat down next to sakura. "it hurts" hinata said after some time, sakura looked at hinata confused but didn't say a word in case she continued. And she did, "looking at him, in the hospital on this bed unconscious..- I cant stop but thinking that I should be the one In that bed" she said as she tried to smile but failed. "don't say that you that naruto would have wished the same if you or any one of us was In the same bed as him" "I know..- " she kept quite as if thinking of the right words to say "I want to hurt the one that did this to him" she finally said sakura was shock the shy timed hinata saying that she wanted nothing but hurt those that did this naruto was something that she would say.

"I want that too" sakura said as she smiled at hinata who returned the smile. The heard coughing when they looked they found naruto awake. He looked stunned as he tried to register the two people in front of him "sa-sakura, hina-hinata" he said shakily sakura said as hinata went to call the nurses that came quickly talking his vital checking if he were at good condition.

Soon tsunade came in minutes later, she found the nurses and sakura struggling with naruto to stay put "naruto stay put you might be awake but you still need bed rest" said sakura "naruto "tsunade said that seemed to stop him as they turned to look at her "thank goodness you are here lady tsunade we have been trying to calm him down" said one of the nurses "what's the problem naruto?" she asked as she approached them "I need to talk to kakashi sensei its important" "what ever you have to say to him can wait you need to rest" she said sternly as she looked at him as she checked his pulse "you don't understand I need to talk to him" he tried but to success.

"naruto what ever you have keep till you get bet-" "I saw him" he interrupted tsunade as he looked at his feet, all there eyebrows were raised at who naruto saw "who did you see" hinata asked as she was worried at what naruto was talking about "him..- the man that attacked us I saw his face" all were shocked at what naruto was saying it was impossible from what aimi said he hid his identity from them but then how did naruto see this man. Sakura was about to ask that question but naruto continued to talk "he-he was in my mind my conscious just like kurama he said the he wanted my memories" he said as he started to remember the day that he faced off with the man "that impossible only a few people have the ability to enter a persons mind and those people are from clans" "well he entered my mind and somehow he managed to not be detected by kurama" "this isn't good if there is a man with power like that we don't want to be caught by surprise" tsunade spoke as she examined what naruto had just said.

So now you understand why I need to talk to kakashi sensei" naruto said as he began to stand up, they nodded at him and helped him till he got his balance after that they were off to the hokage tower to give the hokage the information.

It was nine thirty pm hours after naruto told kakashi of the man that he had or saw in his mind, as crazy as it may sound. Kakashi was currently staring at the village as he admired the way the lights danced around and the way the night was silent and calm, he never experienced peace as he was growing up so having to experience it now was..- different for kakashi. He smiled as his sensei's wishes had being complete. But his expressed changed as he remembered the situation at hand.

He went to his phone and dialed a number, it rang for a few seconds till the person answered "hello" he said "hello kakashi" the person answered "his out there and making himself know by the day what should we do" he asked the person, it was quiet but he could hear the person breathing " we should contact the other kages this is something that we cant deal with alone" "I already have" "good I'll be right there we have to come up with a plan for when he decided to attack the village" the person said "I think it will be best if we do" he said as he cut the line and returned to look at the village.

'I know you are out there and that you are trying to end this peace but I swear if I have to, I will kill an entire village just to see you dead' he thought as his fingers balled to fist.

'I will fight for this peace no matter what'

 **A/N: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR GUYS, SO PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT** **, IT WILL HELP ME TO BE BETTER CAUSE I KNOW THAT AM NOT THE GREATEST WRITER IN THE WORLD.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

 **D.A.X**


	6. Chapter 6

**DARK SECRETS**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

In a cave in the middle of no where, the hooded man sat on a chair made of stone. He was currently looking at the army of his as it trained itself in the perfection he needed. He was planning for revenge, revenge for his family, his friends, his village and all the clans that had suffered the suffering that he had suffered his whole entire life. He had put this duty upon himself, he had been suffering with this for as long as he can remember. His plan was simple destroy the five villages and avenge his families death, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, no for every success there has to be sacrifice he knew that and he had plenty to sacrifice. But he had a few obstacles in his way that he needed to take care of.

Never a day did he ever think of backing down from the mission, backing down wasn't in his vocabulary. He had planned this for a long time and now he was making his dream a reality. He had what was needed to make it possible. He had an army, a stable plan, the power needed for his plan to be completed, all that needed to start the plan was phase one. It was in progress he was patient everything that needed to happen needed to be in good condition. He looked at a solider of his as he flinched in a hardness exercise. The exercise was meant to harden them for what was to come and the worst way to do that it through brutal beatings. He watched as a solider in charge of the training scolded the trainee but as he continued to watch he realized that the trainee so started to became rebellious, the trainee was doubting there plans wondering if there was any to begin with.

It was normal for them to doubt there plans usually the men and women alike were let go and left and continued with there plans with one condition only, that they keep what information they had of them to themselves. It worked on a fifty-fifty ratio but this time was different. They had come a long way for this and now that the villages knew that he was back he wasn't going to let a few foolish people destroy his plans. He had come too far for failure too far. He looked at the two as they argued, he had enough of that, he approached the two and as soon as they felt his energy close to them they stopped talking and looked at him.

"little master this solider refuses to train" the one in charge of the training said politely while looking at the solider coldly. The man looked at the solider his face held no emotion "I see…- what is your name young man?" he asked as he rounded the man checking he up to down "Ichigo" he said pride in his voice. The little master seemed to be in thought as he stopped looking at the guy rather at nothing. "so you refuse to train, why?" he asked "cause all this is a joke, we have been planning for years and nothing has been done, you and the master say that in time, time had passed. All we do now is train to forget that we missed an opportunity" he said loudly so that all his comrades including the master would hear him.

"you know what we are waiting for" the little master said "yeah,.. dagger how long has she been out, you say she'll be done soon but it has been a year and nothing is happening" he said loudly "so what do you think we should do?" the little master asked. Ichigo smiled as he finally got there attention "I think we should attack them right now, they might be on the defense but we are stronger than them" "we might be stronger than them but they have numbers you must be crazy to even think of such a plan" the solider said to ichigo but he smiled wider " my plan will work perfectly, we are here wasting our strength on pathetic training" he said pointing a finger at the little master "we have been in your rule for too long we are here to have revenge not be slaves" he shouted at the top of his lungs the people that knew the little master flinched at what he was saying, this man was crazy he doesn't know what his gotten his self into.

They tried to stop him but he still kept on talking it was like he was in his little fantasy where finally they all looked at him with respect "follow me if you have had enough of this follow me and watch a plan, a real plan follow me if you know am right" the soldiers cheered for him they had been thinking the same thing as ichigo and now finally someone stood up and said it out loud. They where cheering and preparing for the departure when they heard a shriek come from ichigo when they looked they found him kneeling at the feet of the little master who had a finger on ichigo's head. Ichigo's complexion was changing he started to dawn a dark purple color. That meant that his chakra was being drained.

They looked in shock as ichigo's body fell to the ground gasping for air "anything else you would like to say?" the little master asked ichigo who was still gasping for air "nothing?...-good then get back to training" he said directing that to everyone after that they all went back to training with the little master going in a room.

"what is the problem I heard noise from outside?" a man spoke he was currently facing a map of the five villages with a few people around him, they looked at the little master waiting for his response. He approached them and sat down right next to the man "nothing that I couldn't take care of father" he said as they eyed him but the man just continued with what he was doing as they talked of phase two.

It had a day since naruto woke up from his coma, he hadn't seen everyone but by now they must have known that he was out of the coma. everything had been going okay, he was put on rest till farther notice but all in all okay except for the fact that he felt like something was missing but he didn't put much thought into that apart from the fact the thought of what that man had said, it stuck in his head like glue and he recently found out that he had a torture seal on him he was annoyed at first that he was told about it but later accepted it .Naruto was currently at his apartment he was sitted on his bed thinking, the man said that he knew kakashi and that there was a plan. The man seemed dangerous he was definitely not one to be taken lightly. Since naruto woke up he had been feeling light headed, literally like his brain was emptied. He didn't put much thought on it. He was currently in deep thought when he heard a knock on the door, he approached the door sighing "look sakura am okay you don't nee-" he stopped mid sentence as he realized that it wasn't sakura that was standing in front of him rather a hyuuga a pretty hyuuga. He scratched his head sheepishly as he looked at her, he blushed as he noticed what she was wearing, the hyuuga was in a bright blue yakuta which had petals and black flames all around the waist and reached just below the knee's. it had a waist belt that held her yakuta tightly around her waist. She looked beautiful he had only seen hinata on few occasions like this and this was one of them.

She blushed as she saw how he stared at her "how are you naruto-kun?" she asked trying to get his attention away from her, if he stared at her for another minute she was going to faint. Naruto shook his head from any perverted thought "hi hinata what brings you here?" he asked as he allowed to enter his house "oh I was from the memorial park and just thought that I could come by and see you" she smiled as she tried to hide a blush. Naruto smiled as he sat down with hinata sitting across from him, "sorry there isn't anything in this house saku..- I mean I haven't gone shopping recently" he said but she just smiled as she removed bowls from a basket that naruto didn't even notice.

"its okay I brought food….. if its okay with you" she said as she put the food on the small dinning table, he nodded as he food her and got plates. she put the food a the plates as naruto sat there waiting for her to be done, the smell that came from the bowls was great in-fact amazing he had never smelt anything more pleasant than that unless it was ramen. It all looked amazing he groaned as the smell filled the room, which caused the hyuuga to be as red as a tomato, she coughed lightly as she continued to put the food.

After that was done they started eating, there was small conversation as they ate. "hinata…-this….-food….-is…-amazing…-where…-did…-you…-buy…-it…-from?" he said in between bits she smiled at that "I didn't buy it I made it", "you cook", "yes I do I learned all this from my mother before she died" she said as she remembered her mother, naruto stopped eating as he noticed the expression on her face. "am sorry" "its okay I.. just miss her" hinata said as she continued.

Hinata continued eating but naruto didn't he looked at hinata absent mindedly as he admired the girl that was sitting in front of her, the girl that risked her life just so to protect him. Why did she do all of this why was she risking her life for him, why was he so important to her. Why he asked himself then she said three words that changed the way he looked at her, those words he desired for those words his whole entire life he had dreamt of how it felt when the words where to be said, he had asked kami relentlessly for the day when those words would come out and it came she said them. He remembers the day like it was yesterday.

 **I** **LOVE YOU, I'LL ALWAYS WILL** Naruto was shocked he couldn't believe what she was saying she was risking her life even accepting death if it meant that he was saved, he wanted to say something needed to say something but was speechless he didn't know what to do only fought for her when he thought that she had died.

he had always planned for this day what he would say when he heard those words but now he wouldn't he just couldn't say anything and he hated that. He had always wanted that and now that he got it he had no respond. He knew that but to help him accept it he gave himself excuses that prolonged his response, even though he hadn't said anything she didn't pressure or ask him for respond. He started to see vivid images, they were quick but he clearly saw people fighting, they were starting to became very vivid images in his head then an image of hinata on the floor bleeding she looked so lifeless as the blood kept on spilling, he looked around to see anything and he saw himself smiling and behind him the man that was in his mind smiling too but there was something there was someone next to the man, the person looked familiar but he couldn't get a good look at the person...

"naruto… kun...you….naruto" he heard in the distance "naruto….naruto-kun" he heard and released that was hinata's voice, he shook his head to get ride of his thoughts. "huh?" "I asked if you were done? Are you okay naruto-kun you started breathing heavily" she said with worry as she stood up to come to him but he got up and backed away from hinata "am- am okay just thought of some thing" he said "was…- was it the man?" she asked as she followed naruto who had sat down on the couch. He nodded at what hinata had just said.

"yes….-I still don't understand how he got into my head without alarming kurama" naruto said as he stood up balling his fist "he said that I was his ticket for revenge in the future, that I don't know it yet how's that possible" he said under his breath he wanted answers he needed answers the man said that he was planning something and by the way he said that It must be big.

"what ever this man has planned we can take him on together right naruto" she said as she smiled at him, he turned to hinata and smiled her smile was amazing "right" he said "I don't have dessert but maybe we can go buy some" hinata said naruto nodded "I know a place" naruto said as his smile widened.

Kumogakura

raikage was currently in paper work when he heard his door open roughly, he groaned at that and looked at the person that was currently disturbing and probably trespassing in the raikage's office. "what do you want mabui" he said annoyingly with irritation in his voice. "sorry lord raikage its just we just received the team that were sent on the mission to the village of rice but there is a problem" mabui she said with worry in her voice "what's the problem?" he asked sighing as he continued the paper work that he was currently in. "I don't know, you have to see this yourself" she said as she went out of the office with A hastily agreeing.

She directed the raikage to the far east of the village, the far east didn't have houses rather it had small buildings sparsely placed around one huge building that was on the center and that Is were they were heading to. "what are we doing at the IN.T.E.R facility I thought that we already toke care of that business already" he said coldly as he scanned the surrounding, weird the one place in the whole village with no house just 'private property' that no one knows the owner. The truth being that the raikage needed a place for private interrogation, he needed a place where he would interrogate his allied villages shinobi's on answers that were left unanswered and he found the place just for it, it was code named IN.T.E.R for interrogation, torture, emergence and rehabilitation facility. The perfect place for what he needed. "we did sir but we received information on a recent attacking on a team that was dispatched a few weeks ago" she said as they entered the huge building and passed through the security at the main door.

"what's has he done now?" he asked as they the reached a wide space that was filled with many people, the interrogation team, the emergence team, the rehabilitation team, all in one room. "its not what's his done rather what he plans to do sir" she said as she directed him to a room at the end of the room where there was a man on the bed hooked up to hospital machinery. "inuzi-san and his team where sent on a mission to the land of rice to retrieve information on the recent attacking of that small village but it seems that they encountered a problem on the way here. He said that they were attacked by a hooded man and that he killed his team in exception of him in mission of bringing back a message from him" "what's the message?" "we don't know he wouldn't say, he insisted that the raikage should be there for the message" she said curtly, "his been like this since he came back" she said looking at inuzi who was talking to himself . A moved close to the inuzi who was day dreaming, he looked at the bartered features of him, he had multiple bleed wounds all over his body.

"he killed them" inuzi said with plenty of venom in his voice " I couldn't save them" "what was the message" A asked "he was too strong" "what's the message" A asked again but this time with a bit of anger in his voice "why am I still alive" "what's the message dam it" A shouted which got the attention of inuzi. "he said that he was coming for you and the rest of them, all of you will DIE" he shouted crazily "all of you, die, die die die die" he said as he said to talk to himself again.

A was silent as he replayed the words that inuzi said he growled as he remember an incident that happened to him a few years ago, he punched the wall that was opposite in a fit of anger 'dam you, why do you want to show yourself now why?' he thought, the wall cracked in his hand. He removed and started to head for the exit. "sir where are you going?" she shouted for he but he was already gone in a puff of smoke, "is the raikage alright his acting more hostile that normal?" a man from the interrogation department asked mabui, "I don't know his been like this since a few weeks ago" she said as she remembered the raikage bursting in anger a few weeks ago "can you find our more information from inuzi about who attacked them" she asked with the ma nodding at that.

In konoha, naruto was leading the way to the place he said he had in mind with hinata following him. "were we going Naruto kun?" Hinata tried to ask but to no avail, he led her to a small not crowded area of the village, it had many bakeries and small restaurants that's were not closely packed. Finally he reached to his destination, a small bakery by the name of 'sweet delights'. It was small barely bigger than a small house but the smell that it emitted was mouth watering, the smell of freshly baked bread was filled in the air.

Hinata took in the smell of the air and smiled inwardly, was this a date, it felt like a date to her it was everything and more she had ever dreamed of.

"I used to come here to find sasuke before he left, it was the only place where he wouldn't be bothered" Naruto started "it was something that he showed me, well he didn't actually show me I followed him trying to find his secret at how he was liked by many girls but instead found him going here" he said while he ordered some small cakes.

Hinata nodded at what he was saying, it must have been hard to be in a place were your best friend used to come, it must have brought back some old memories.

"the first time I found him here we fought he told me not to tell any one of this place I didn't understand why till he told me that this is the only place apart from his home where he is sane and the only place where he has time to himself to think. So everytime when everyone didn't know where sasuke was, I did this is the first personal thing he shared with me and I kept it" he said the bakery behind them as they walked again into the busy streets of konoha.

" it made me realize that I have never shared something personal like a place with someone, today that changes" he stated as he smiled widely while he put a blindfold on Hinata with her gasping at the sudden contact, she hoped that he didn't notice that she was as red as hell, lucky for get he didn't she also hoped that she didn't faint cause that would be embarrassing.

She couldn't see anything, the only thing she could do is feel, hear and imagine where he is taking her. She gasped again when she felt her feet not touching the ground for a moment then she felt the ground but it felt didn't like the surface had changed.

She felt Naruto let her go and she immediately felt fear over come get senses and she didn't like it. "Naruto" she called but no answer "Naruto" she called again but no answer. She was about to remove the blindfold when she felt hands hold her shoulders, she let out a small shriek and removed her blindfold already in the traditional hyuuga stance.

In front of her was Naruto smiling sheepishly "sorry didn't mean to scare you I was looking for a spot where we could sit and eat and I found the perfect spot" he said as he stretched his hand to hers which she gladly took with out question.

Soon they arrived at spot that Naruto was talking about. Something about this place felt weird, she couldn't just put her finger on it but it fleet like they were...

"this is where I used to come" Naruto said as he stood in front of her looking down at something. She followed him and was surprised at what and were she was. The fourth hokages head.

The view was amazing she had never seen the village in such beauty in her life. She was dazed at what she was looking at. " this is where I come to think when my head isn't clear, something about standing on your father's head just makes things better" he said as he sat down instructing her to do the same to which she did.

"it's beautiful" she said with Naruto chuckling at that "yeah I have never shown this place to any one your the first not even Sakura knows about this place, so please don't tell anyone about this place" "I promise I won't" he nodded at her their eyes meeting but not looking away.

She was so beautiful the red dim light from sunset making her beauty shine more. For the first time his mind was clear of everything he had nothing to think about just that moment in time. She smiled at him and removed the mini or small cakes as Naruto calls them disrupting the moment.

" we should eat them before they get cold" she said as she handed him one which he took and began eating. The taste of the cake was delicious, Naruto closed his eyes as he wanted to treasure the taste of that cake, but suddenly immediately he closed his eyes he started to have vivid images, it was like the images where his memory but the problem is that Naruto had never lived those memories before. He started to see the man again the man that was in his head, he was standing on a mass bodies smiling and behind him was an army of men and women but there was something next to the man it was another man but this man was old had a resemblance with the man but he was old and he was holding the man on his shoulders proudly like the man had did something that made the old man proud.

Then it changed he was in a small dark room that held five people and one of them was aimi. She was tied to a chair that was place in front of people. He noticed that the other people were ino, shikamaru, sasuke, and a very angry looking Naruto. He was shocked at what the image was showing, Naruto scanned the place trying to get as much information about what he was looking at as possible but then suddenly he opened his eyes panting, he was stunned one. minute he was sitting up right, the next his on the floor panting with a very worried looking Hinata looking at him.

He sat up right and looked around he soon remembered that they were on top of the hokage monument "what..what happened?" He asked with a hoarse voice "you started screaming in pain a few minutes ago, Naruto kun is everything okay" she asked not hiding the worry in her voice, " everything is okay Hinata" " no Naruto you were screaming I think I need to call Sakura" she says as she stood up she was surprised when saw Naruto hurriedly stand too but not to follow her, to stop her.

" don't tell Sakura or anyone about this please" " why don't you want me to tell anyone?" She asked confused as why he was acting like this. "I don't want anyone to know this, I need to figure this out myself I need to know what this mans plans are, I need to protect you..- all of you" he said while his hand were balled in a first that were starting to become pale.

"let us help you Naruto, we can help...-" she tried but he stopped her through hugging her. She was shocked out of her mind she couldn't believe what was happening.

"please" he said into her ears. The way he said it made her shiver he said in with so much emotion so much care she just couldn't believe that he was doing all of this. She nodded as he looked into her face directly into her eyes. She could see that Naruto only just wanted to protect them.

"thank you" he said as he stood up with Hinata following seconds later. "how did we get up here" she asked she would have sworn that she never jumped to get their the only thing she felt was floating for a free " how did we get up here anyway" hinata asked while she grief looking for a nice high place to lands of thru wetter to jump. But speaking of it hinata doesn't remember jumping to get this high all she remembers is that she felt as if she was floating for few seconds then she felt the ground, it's almost as if they flew to the top but since when is Naruto able to fly. Naruto smiled at her while blushing lightly "hold me" "what?" She Ashley shocked at what he was asking her to do maybe she didn't hear right did hr just tell her to... "hold me it's the way back to the ground" he said softly as he poured his hands indicating that she should hold him in a hugging position.

This had to be her luckiest day ever first she went on a 'date' with Naruto then he is requesting her to hold him, how she had prayed for this fast to arrive every since she had a crush for him.

She was hesitant to agree but she did she thought that maybe this was a trick or maybe a genjutsu Judy for measures she activated she dojutsu to see if things were on the right and everything seemed to be. She approached Naruto and stopped just incase he changed his mind bit he didn't he nodded at her to hug him to which she did.

His body was warm and of course she was shorter than him so her head was on the level with his chest his big, strong, warm chest. She was melting at the feeling of the proximity of the two they bloody heat blending perfectly. She leaned her head on his chest and started to great his heart beat it was slowly but it kinda had a rhythm in it she would have sworn that her heart beat and his were on complete sync. She smiled at that and bit her lip hoping for this moment to last forever. This was everything and more she could wish for, with her holding Naruto tightly and him holding closer like she was a delicate thing. All this made hinata feel important even though she's from a prestigious clan this felt different like Naruto really trust her that he would even show her hours secret place these are things that hinata will treasure and keep in her heart for as long as she would love and in the after life.

This moment finished faster than she would have wanted, when she opened her eyes she was at the main hatred of the hyuuga compound and the sun had just set she was surprised she thought that the sun wouldn't dry for at least ten minutes but what was more surprising is that Naruto was seated down on a tree with her still on his chest. He had the widest smile she had seen from him "what?" She asked confused as to why he was smiling like that "nothing it's just that we arrive ten minutes ago you have been on my chest since then I thought you were asleep I didn't want to disturb you" he said laughing lightly, hey eyes widened at that information no wonder the sun had already set she was so embarrassed by that shown by the way she was blushing heavily but Naruto was oblivious to that since it was dark "sorry" she said lowly as she turned her head to the other side so that she didn't do anything that she would regret.

Naruto frowned when he heard her apologise "don't be you were probably tired from the memorial park and must have fallen asleep I understand and beside you looked cute asleep" he uttered when he realised what he said he blushed but not as harder as hinata "thank you" "you welcome we should do this more dattebayo" he exclaimed while standing up giving hinata a hand that she accepted. She nodded at what he said as they looked at each other, they were frozen in time both not not moving out dating anything just looking at each other it was so silent that Naruto could hear hinata's great beat.

She looked down while blushing "I should go father would get worried" she eventually said Naruto who was lost in her eyes barely caught what age said "oh yeah right good night" he said with her dating the same. It was only after her disappearing in the compound did Naruto leave the place heading for home while on his way there he had a huge smile plastered on his face the reason for it was unexplained.

A was currently running on the forest a few miles from kumogakure, after what inuzi had told him he was hell-bent on confronting hibeki once and for all is as to end this, he deserves to die and rot in the the dark deep pits of hell he thought. A had a score a deal with hibeki. He was at full speed running through the forest Jr didn't know where to find him but maybe at the attack site bit he didn't need to look anymore as he saw a kunai flung at him but he really dodged it with out ease.

A landed on the ground growing at that dark energy that floated in the air, A was not scared he had been saved for the last twenty year bit not today, today he was doing what he should have done long time ago. The chakra was coming from all directions so A couldn't exactly know why the man would attack. He stood there for minutes waiting by no man came out just the forest and the sound of the wind could be heard, this made A even more frustrated than before "COME OUT YOU BASTARD YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING FOR TOO LONG BUT NOT TODAY, TODAY YOU DIE" he shouted but no response but then a man on a good walked out from a bush that was just in front of him.

"A it's been long hasn't it" he said cheery "you look well haven't changed since when you were a kid" he said as he supposed in front of A "always thinking that others are inferior to you when in reality you are as weak as always" the man said with venom in his voice good cherry façade gone. "I was planning on killing you late since you were begging for it I'll make an exception" he said as he stood on a battle stance "you have killed too many now you site" A says as he also stood in a battle stance. "I'd you say so" said the man as he raced through hands seal's " **FIRE STYLE: BLAZING DRAGON JUTSU"** he exclaimed as mini dragon's suddenly appeared and were heading straight for A who easily dodged them, which created dust that enveloped the area A took this opportunity to attack the man, he quickly rushed to the man and punched the man in the gut and the round kicked him sending the man a few feet away by A wasn't done as the man was about to attack he attacked the man with a drop kick which sent a shock wave that cleared the place instantly.

A picked up the man and held his throat tightly the man was just looking at A "today you die" he said bit the man had no great of death or A, which made A angrier with that said he crushed the mans no Throat without a seconds notice bit as soon as he did this he puffed into smoke.

"shadow clone" he exclaimed a he scanned the surrounding areas for the man everything was silent... Again.

The faster than possible the man humoured at A and soon they were engaged in punches and kicks but with the mans incredible power A lost to the man as he punched A and went through a series of punches all over A's body " **three stages of agony jutsu** " he exclaimed as he finished the technique sending A flying away screaming in pain.

He was in a bush wrenching on pissin his body felt numb, he was unable to fight this man alone he knew it bit thought that he could do it fast not giving him a chance guess that's what the man was thinking too.

He heard the man approach him he was unable to move all his chakra points were closed so his only defense was taijutsu but that jutsu didn't only just close your chakra points it also did some damage to him. "how do u like my jutsu, is a combination of raw energy and hyuuga strikes" he said proudly as he knelt down next to A. A just growled s he tried to open his chakra network, years of wanting the hyuuga dojutsu had taught him how to rescue and survive a situation if he ever tangled with them.

It was working but it would take a few minutes for it to be fully repaired by it seemed that he didn't have those minutes. "A you were always uptight" he said as he removed a kunai and almost lunged it into him when there was an explosion that helped move distance between the man and A. A coughed as the dust stung his chest in the dust was a figure and that figure was his brother B. A didn't want anyone especially be to get involved in this but he was happy to see him.

"brother" B said as he helped his brother up. A took it gladly but was hell-bent on killing this man, the mans Chakra could not be feet any where it's like it wasn't even there. "dam it" she shouted to the forest. "brother who is that man his Chakra was so dirty but I know that we can get him" "no we can't..-" they're was an explosion where they were standing but their reflexes where at peak condition well for B, A not completely.

They stood a few feet away from the exclusion site looking at the fire that burnt the trees that were close. From the fire emerged dozens of the man all with a sadistic smile. " you all die" they shouted together.

They rushed at A and B who were already in the stance ready for what ever they threw at them. As soon as they were close enough the battle started they defeated all of them with ease bit the more they did the more they kept on coming, at the core of the fire was the man just watching.

"B this is becoming tiresome lets finish this his in the core of the fire" A shouted to his brother with the latter nodding. And in an instant they place was covered in a blinding white light and the sound of lightening. All of there enemies gone in a flash as the attack also hit the man square in the gut causing the ground to shatter and make a hole where the man laid. They approached the man but were surprised to see that man was smiling.

"quite a powerful attack" the man stated as he coughed blood "today you die" A stated as he clenched his hands into fist all with tremendous king intent. The man just laughed at what A said "die no, I will die when I accomplish my goal and that is to see the villages crumble under my feet and until that happens an not going anywhere." He exclaimed "why man?" B asked the man which made the man chuckle "you didn't tell him A, as always keeping everyone in the dark..- me and your brother were..-" "don't" A threatened but it went on deaf ears as the man continued "comrades when we were young isn't that right A" he asked but A didn't answer. B was shocked at that information but is they were comrades then why were they fighting. "we were best of friends right..-" "YOU DESTROYED THAT FRIENDSHIP YEARS AGO" "ah come on I killed only ten people and even you were glad that they were dead" A didn't answer he didn't even want to continue listening to him so he grabbed him by the collar and had a kunai in his hand ready to strike.

"I did it for us everything was for us so we can have a better future" "no you did it because you were obsessed with the future not a better future."

A had enough of that and finally plunged the kunai in the mans chest the man didn't move didn't even flinch all he was smile. "tell the other images that am coming and coming big" he said before his body burst into water.

This didn't settle well with A as he smashed the ground in anger cursing as he did. "brother what was he taking about" "nothing that concerns you" he hissed as he stormed back to kumo leaving a very confused and suspicious B thinking ' tell the other kages that am coming and coming big' something about this man was wrong he will have to tell his friend in konoha about this as soon as possible.

Something was on the horizon, something bad.

 **A/N: Happy new year readers. With this chapter i had a bit of a hard time writing this one but even after so many re-writes am not completely satisfied. Thanks for reading hope you liking the story.**

 **Review, favorite and follow. See you next time.**

 **D.A.X**


	7. Chapter 7

**DARK SECRETS**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any of Naruto's characters just borrowing them for my story.

It was that time of the year, that time when he would have done everything in his power to prolong the stay of the meeting just to have some time to relax, in all honesty he kinda hated these meeting not because of the topics but of the length of the meeting. He was always happy to share thoughts with his other kages on matters that would help the villages lives better. He was currently at home the rare time where he could just relax and sit on his couch with out worries but as always it was only for a short time the role of a hokage is tiresome even when not no duty. He was contemplating whether he should tell the other kages about his history with the man, maybe it could help but he just didn't know how.

 **Flash back.**

Kakashi was remembering the time when he was still in the anbu. They were sent on a infiltration mission at a border close to kumo. He was in charge of the teams, they were currently ten each forming two man squads. The infiltration would happen at night right now it was mid noon. They were currently on the journey to the land hidden between the mountains. They would reach there in a few hours right now they were trying to get there as fast as possible. Intel said that the village had been a hide out for a terrorist organization that had been kidnapping civilians and shinobis to experiment on them, they believed that they can make the world better by killing everyone and recreating it with these experimented people.

Hokage sent word to the village to get information but the head of the village assured them that it was just rumor's running about, but the third wanted to check more into that matter so sent the anbu there to find what ever they can and that they should not be spotted by anyone, if anyone especially the village head saw them it could mean civil village war.

Soon they arrived there with some time to spread out and search the area. "okay ruú and eito head to the east flank while itachi and I will be in the west is that clear" "hai" they responded, kakashi had just finished positioning everyone on a sector, they are to report anything they find and not engage in battle unless needed to. This mission could quickly escalade to an S ranked mission if the hokage was right. They nodded and disappeared into the night.

"do you think that they us really an organization here" itachi asked as he glanced at the village lights that illuminated the surrounding. "yes I do, and I think that we better find them" "if we do find them this village...-" "will be done a favor they have been living with criminals for a long time what's not to say they aren't working together with this organization" kakashi said as he prepared to move out, that sentence left itachi with nothing left to say, when kakashi's had something in his mind it was hard to change his view.

They were on a small hill that was mildly covered in trees and a busy beyond it was a compound that was supposedly abandoned years ago after the residents were killed by a toxic gas, but information said that this might be one of there planning stations maybe even the head quarters.

It was silent nothing more than just sounds from nature but soon a man man came out looked around looked around for a few minutes then headed back. Kakashi nodded at itachi for a move, they moved inside the place, it was bigger than what the outside makes it to be. The moved through corridors making sure not to draw any attention. Finally they reached a room where they were about fifteen men and woman discussing and but by the way they were talking seemed that things weren't okay.

"what do we do we are been followed by the villages they seem to have caught on to us" an old man barely the ago if the third said looking at everyone that was shouted at a huge table. A man next to him replied "I think that we should relocate to another place were are not ready for battle big or small" they all nodded at what he had said "that's true but we don't have any other place to go kumogakure anyway knows most of our hideouts" a woman said with venom in her voice.

"kumo has and knows about this" itachi whispered to kakashi who looked at his comrade with the same suspicious face. "we find and make new ones we have done it before why not now" an other claimed. "we need to know where they will have there next hideout" kakashi whispered. "okay if we do that we still have the villages to deal with" "don't worry every thing is on good condition they will forget that we ever even existed" kakashi looked itachi confused at what they were saying, they had the information they needed, they needed to deliver it to the hokage. They moved slowly as not to attract attention when they were in the corridor the were face to face with man, he was shocked to see them he was about to shoot to shout alert the other but was to late as he was caught in a genjutsu that was casted by itachi's sharingan but that didn't work as another man was at the end of the corridor he say the intruders and shouted "were have intruders..ssh" he shouted before his throat was cut by the kunai that kakashi threw.

The others in the other room heard him they stood as the guards went after kakashi and itachi who were easily handling them, all of the enemies were dead "come in captain" kakashi heard in his earpiece "report" "we are ambushed captain we need back up" heard eito shout in the ear com "dam it" he said under his breath ambushed but how did that happen "how is that possible" "he**** seen**** planned****##*#" he couldn't hear anything just static.

He tried to contact the others but they all could reach they was no connection "we've been compromised" he shouted to itachi who was just finishing his last enemies "the people that were in the other room seemed to have escaped they must have planned for something like this" "they might have gone but they left evidence" itachi stated as they started moving room to room searching for something. They found a room but the room was shut tight it was made out of carbon metal a very hard metal.

"this door is made out of carbon very hard no ordinary human can break through this" "good thing we aren't ordinary people" itachi said "I can use my fire jutsu but..." He was cut short when he heard lightening cut through the door.

Inside the room they were folders, ask types but majority where sealed scrolls they seemed to be important. "get as many you can" kakashi ordered as he was already packing as many scrolls as he could. They were half way through when they heard a ticking sound "what's that?" Itachi asked he looked around for where that must have been coming from. Kakashi was still packing scrolls when heard itachi talk "it's a bomb" he shouted kakashi followed and found what itachi was taking about it was a condenser bomb it would take the whole compound down including the ground it stood on. It was at ten seconds.

They looked at each and began to run as the bomb timer was getting closer to zero they were moving so fast right now that everything seemed to go in slow motion. Soon the bomb detonated crushing the compound and the ground on it to collapse. Itachi and kakashi where free falling to the ground but due to years of training they managed to jump on the debris to get to the top but kakashi due to force of the explosion caused the scrolls to fall as well he had a choice to save himself and get out of it without any injuries or get the scroll that might contain vital information. He chose to risk his life for the scroll so he landed on a tumbling wall and pushed him self back to the scrolls he managed to get the scrolls ask except one which slipped through his hands as he grabbed the many scrolls, he proceeded with pushing him self up wards through the debris but it wasn't enough he was almost out of the crater but he needed a little more push but all the debris had already fallen. " **SHADOW COME JUTSU** " he exclaimed with a clone puffing next to him. The clone nodded at him and grabbed him and threw him upwards giving that extra boost he needed. He landed right next to itachi who was in a kneeling position trying to get a better view of the abyss with his sharingan.

"you almost sacrificed your life for those scrolls" itachi stated as he stood up looking at kakashi "no I almost sacrificed my life to complete the mission not for the scrolls" he stated plainly as he heard for the meeting point "we were ambushed they must have known that we were coming" itachi said as they jumped on trees that led to the check point kakashi didn't answer he wasn't going to any that the mission was a failure, the explosion had made there mission compromised if the village head doesn't suspect konoha then he doesn't know who he will suspect.

They reached the area they found there fellow anbu on the floor dead, itachi reached out to ruú who was long dead, he a hole in his chest but his body was still warm. "ruú was killed recently his still warm and by the way he has a hole in his chest he was killed by a strong very skilled shinobi" said as he stood up waking look at another man but stop when he felt the presence of a person he didn't expect to see anytime soon. He turned to look at the man his sharingan activated.

"good eye itachi and I say that not because you have a sharingan" "hi.. Hi.. Hideki" kakashi exclaimed under his breath. "what are you doing here" itachi asked but Hideki just laughed and moved to an anbu and stored on his head which enraged birth itachi and kakashi. "these men of yours were trespassing in private property so I decided reach them. A lesson of minding the own business" he says as he out pressure on the dead anbu's head. "you're part of them" "of course am part of them it's my plan to make the future a peaceful and care free future" "by killing everyone and restarting humanity with experimented people" kakashi coldly said as his hands baked into fist "no that's they're plan mines to revive all the souls of the most powerful clans that every lived but were killed by the five great nations long ago" he said with so much malice in his voice "my clan was one of the least fortunate killed because of the power that they held, my father's village destroyed because of such power my friends and family died the only family I have is my father that day everyone died that day including the friendship I had with you" he stated "you don't have to do this the hokage did what he had to" kakashi tried to explain, Hideki was a close friend of his before his father died but since then they weren't on good terms especially after Hideki's village was killed living him to live because he had potential. He was told that his father's village was attacked by rogue ninjas he trained most of his life training to avenge them but later found out that the people that killed his village was the village that was keeping him, it enraged him he later dedicated his life to revenge for his family and all innocent people that have died under a kages rule.

"no he did what he needed to kakashi... The hokage should have just killed me cause now the organization is the least of the villages problem" he stated as he started to back away from them "I will kill every village and there kages till non stands and rebuild then in my own village.. Tell your hokage that his first" he said brute he disappeared in a puff of smoke lucky for him as itachi threw his fire jutsu at him.

"we have inform the hokage immediately" kakashi said as he started getting back for konoha not glancing back even once, itachi looked at the dead bodies of his comrades and sighed sadly of their death, he turned the hand signs and burnt all there bodies SDI that it seemed that they were never there. After that he followed kakashi who was at full shouted.

 **End of flash back**

Kakashi sighed as the time was ready the other kages were probably looking for him the kage summit had started few minutes ago. He stood up and went to his bedroom and looked in his drawer where there were pictures, must of them with him and his old team and master back in his getting days and one with young Naruto, Sakura and sasuke but he grabbed one photo and smiled at it. It was a bit burnt and was old it was a photo when he was a kid with Hideki by his side smiling brightly standing next to kakashi with kakashi just looking at the camera blankly.

"you were right they should have just killed you but that was a mistake they made but I will not follow their mistakes I will find you and kill you personally Hideki if it's the last thing I do" he said as he put back the photo and headed for the kage summit.

 **A/N: AND THAT'S CHAPTER SEVEN GUYS THIS WAS TO REVEAL WHO THE MAN WAS AND WHAT HE PLANS TO DO. THANKING YOU FOR READING.**

 **REVIEW** , **FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

 **D.A.X .**


	8. Chapter 8

**DARK SECRETS**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS JUST BORROWING.**

Burnt trees and craters are all that could be seen, it was eight pm currently and Naruto was laying on the ground panting heavily, ever since that man was in Naruto's head all Naruto wanted was to find and get answers but this man hadn't shown his face since that day which was two days ago. No trace, threat or thing from him it's like this man disappeared and Naruto didn't like that a man couldn't just disappear like it meant two things either, he decided to leave Naruto alone which was highly not the case or he was planning which meant that this is to have a highly dangerous outcome. Naruto hasn't been himself since then he had images flash in his mind at first he didn't mind them thought it was probably a side effect of being brain invaded but they started to control him, he barely had enough sleep because these images would turn into nightmares.

It was starting to drive him crazy but Naruto didn't want anyone knowing of this, the only one who knew of this was Hinata and sasuke after he noticed his friend acting weirder than normal. But of course sasuke wouldn't tell anyone just advised him to tell someone or eventually this will some way or another it will destroy him internally. He was on the ground panting heavily his whole body wrenching in pain his whole body couldn't move it wouldn't at move, all he could do was go through the torture of seeing vivid images that were tearing through his soul he could see people dying and worst part of it was that he kept on seeing all the images over and over again. This was now the daily things Naruto did. His eyes were starting to close, hr don't want them to but he was about to sleep when felt a Chakra signature coming close to him. He smiled knowing whose it was for.

"you shouldn't over train yourself" the person without any emotion in his voice. "I have to, there is a man out there who is dangerous and he plans on doing something to make all the villages pay" Naruto said his voice hoarse and his breath shallow.

Sasuke sighed as he knew that this has something more something hidden to it. "I know that this isn't about what the mans planning, what is it about?" Sasuke asked "nothing"Naruto responded but the look that sasuke was giving him indicated that he was not convinced. Naruto sighed knowing that trying to hide something from the uchiha would be useless. "I feel like I know this guy like, like I've met him before I... Felt weak when he was in my brain, I don't want this guy to hurt anyone" he said as he managed to be in a sitting position.

Sasuke sat down next to him as they looked at the sky, the place was silent only the sound of the leaves moving with the wind. Non were talking just listening to the sound of the night, "it's okay to feel weak sometime" Naruto was surprised at what his best friend was saying to feel weak that didn't sound like sasuke at all, the man that craved for power was saying that it was okay to be weak, didn't make sense. "i have lived most of my life wishing i was stronger, that was my ambition to be strong so that i can avenge my clan, to be stronger was my wish and goal and life" he said without any emotion he looked at Naruto who was looking at his hands.

"it was only after some time that I realized that for me to obtain the strengthen I needed I first needed to be weak but I wasn't going to be weak so I took the other option... Solitude" he said lowly as he stood up "I had a choice to be weak but i didn't want that so I chose a different path don't make the mistake I made long ago it's not worth it" Naruto smiled at the advice that his friend was giving him even though the uchiha didn't show it on many occasions he cared for him and his friends he just had a hard time showing it.

"thanks teme" Naruto said as he also stood up, sasuke didn't respond just continued looking at the sky. "have you seen Sakura?" He asked after sometime "no isn't she at the hospital" he shook his head lightly "well what of the hokages office" "didn't find her there or at Yamanaka's flower shop" he said with little barely hear-able worry "did you search the whole village teme?" Asked laughing lightly but sasuke had a stern expression on his face. "maybe try her place if she's not there then I don't know where she is" Naruto said while packing the kunai's and shuriken that he used after he was done he put the pouch on his right thigh. Sasuke just nodded "is she okay she seems busy" sasuke said as they started walking together out of the training grounds with Naruto.

"yeah I guess she's just a bit stressed since the hospital has been receiving a lot of patients." They were quiet till they reached a road that separated into two roads one that led to Sakura place that led to Naruto place. They nodded at each other and separated with each going into different directions.

Sasuke's walk to Sakura's apartment was not the best or worst he had, Sakura's apartment was just beyond the market so sasuke had to pass through a market full of busy marketers. The market was busy before he passed but as soon as they got a look at who he was it was silent with the occasional whispers. He passed through ignoring most of their stares, he was used to this it was his life now been hated by most of the villages around the five great villages. The whispers where the same in every village he came across, ' why are they letting this traitor live he should have been killed' ' he doesn't have the right to move around freely it's a danger to our safety'. He as always just let them pass. After minutes of passing through a silent Market he finally reached her house, it was beautiful at the entrance where pink cherry blossom's. the apartment wasn't big just enough for her.

He heard a voice come from inside it wasn't Sakura's but someone else's then he heard laughter that was Sakura's she had an angelic laughter that made the house seem brighter. He hasn't seen her in sometime so obvious she would be happy to see her. If it wasn't for reporting to kakashi about the ' information he found' Sakura would have been the first person he saw.

He knocked lightly on the door, there was no response just the sound of talking he knocked again but this time a bit harder than when he first tried, this got there attention as her heard foot steps then the door opened reviewing who opened it aimi who was smiling but that smile faded as she looked at the eyes of the uchiha his eyes holding no emotion just empty void.

"sasuke how are you?" Aimi asked quickly but sasuke didn't answer rather he asked his own question "is Sakura there?" He asked, aimi hesitated to answer but before she could even answer Sakura came to the door with a bowl of salads in her hand. "who is it aimi...-" she paused as she looked at the person she was trying to avoid but as always he found himself right in front of her door step, she wasn't ready to see him yet not now but today when she had her another nightmare they seem to be stressing her and giving her sleepless nights.

They just stood looking at each other, Sakura didn't want to look at his eyes but she found her self stuck to them like glue they were telling her a thousands words in a few seconds if she wasn't in such a mess she would have been happy and shouted to the heavens thanking her for this, but today was another issue it wasn't one of those days.

Aimi looked as the two exchanged words through eye contact she didn't need to be told, "I think i should be going I just remembered that I have something's to do" she said and went before Sakura could even protest.

' great stuck with someone that I don't want to be stuck with' she thought letting sasuke in. He walked in Slowly checking the place. it was nice just the way he remembered it. He sat down on the couch with Sakura sitting across from him, neither talked just silence. He would have sworn that immediately he sat down she would ask him questions of how he was, things in that matter but nothing she was just staring down, this made sasuke frown his teammate was acting weird, she wasn't as cheerful as he knows her something must have happened to make her like this. He made it his mission to find what it was.

"Sakura" he said lowly as though he was breathless but in a soft way. His voice sent shivers down her back she wished it didn't but it did and she could stop it, she didn't look at him even if he called out for her she just looked at the floor of her apartment. He called out to get her attention again but no answer he was starting to get irritated. He called out this time she answered by in a called voice "what sasuke" she sounded angry. Sasuke knew that there was definitely something wrong. "are you okay" she just nodded to his answer. "how is work at the hospital" he tried to spark a conversation with Sakura but she didn't respond just kept quite, her blankness was irritating him.

"what do you want" she said after sometime, that question took him back he would never think that Sakura would ask him such a question. "I came to see you...-" "why" she asked him quickly which led him to frown more. "because your my teammate" he answered plainly " now you accept us as your teammates" she said with venom, this was not the Sakura he knew this was a different Sakura he stood up and turned on his sharingan to see if this was an intruder but it wasn't maybe this was a replacement jutsu whatever this was it wasn't her. He tried to reach out to her but she backed away this caught him by surprise. "don't talk me" she said angrily "Sakura you are not okay let me help you" he tried but what he received was a chuckle from her.

"why do your care, you have never care for me" "that's not true" he countered "I don't need your pity care you don't-" "it's not pity care I truly..-" he tried to finish but he found himself not able to finish the sentence he felt unworthy of saying those words, to her especially to her.

"truly what sasuke truly what" she said waiting for an answer but non came. This was not what sasuke was expecting when he was going to her apartment it was the complete opposite in fact.

"I think you should leave" "no" he said sternly as he tried to get closer to her but she removed a kunai in a defensive manner. Sasuke didn't know what was happening he at least thought that she would be in his hands hugging, but this was not it. "Sakura what..-" "sasuke just leave you...you're..-" "am what" "your starting to annoy me" she said coldly with stern eyes cast at him. He didn't know what to do now, she was clearly angry at him but with what had she now realized that he was a monster for making her go through all that pain and now hated him he thought but he his head wasn't clear so he stood up and went for the door but before he left he stopped at the door turning his head, in his eyes were a small glimpse of emotion "sorry" he said lowly before he left closing the door lightly.

She sighed and slumped to the ground remembering the desks she had. Before she could even know it, it was ready night and her face was wet she wiped her face and smiled sadly as she went to bath room to bathe.

Hideki was in a cave, in his private room, it wasn't bad it was made of stone but the decorations made the room pop out, he was on the bed looking at a photo of him and his mother she was beautiful having long blond hair and fair skin. He would look at this picture for hours remembering the time he had with his mother, this was the only thing that kept him sane. He was remembering long ago just a few weeks before she died, he got into a fight and lost but his mother was there.

"hedeki what happened to you" she says as she hurried to him checking if he had any real injuries but he didn't just scratches and swollen face. "I got into a fight mama" "hedi, what were you thinking you shouldn't have, you know what I think of it" she said with stern expression but she couldn't keep it longer as she saw hedeki give her his puppy dog eyes, she sighed and got the first aid kit going into work, she used to work at hospital in kumo before she moved so she had the talent for it. "sorry mama they where saying bad things about you I couldn't leave them to" she smiled at him while pinching his cheeks "still you shouldn't be fighting" "but you told me that I should fight for those I love how am i supposed to win if I don't fight for you" "yes I did didn't I but winning a fighter doesn't mean you have to use your fists it can be a verbal victory or even turning away from a fight is a victory" she said softly "how's that victory" "by turning away you aren't giving your opponent the pleasure of fighting by that you are the bigger person" hedeki nodded at what good mother just told him after she was done she went into the closet and got chocolate for him he scored as he remembered how much chocolate he ate. But those days of happiness are over ever since his mother was killed his life, at least he thought.

His purpose was to find the bastard that killed his mother, after a long search he finally found the person who killed his mother, he had encountered this man on countless occasions, all that Hedeki was waiting for was the chance to take his revenge on this man and anyone that ever wronged him.

He heard someone enter his room, he looked at the person and found that it was one of his fathers messengers. "what?" He said coldly to the messenger who flinched at the coldness of his voice "th.. The mate.. Master wants du... You" the messenger stuttered afraid of Hedeki. "tell him am busy" he said "but.." "TELL HIM AM BUSY" he shouted which led to the messenger to quickly take the message without further hesitation. Hideki moved to look at a picture that was on his bed side it was with him and kakashi but his attention was more on the one next to it, it was a picture of him and a young woman his age standing together with her smiling happily but him barely smiling. He wasn't a picture guy or smiling guy either but for her he tried his best. He was twenty the time the photo was taken making it ten years ago.

This was a time of his life when he started to pick up his life, his soul was like a mirror broken into million little pieces and scattered on the beach. But she made him whole again rebuilt the mirror that was his soul and made it better. She made him realize his potential, she was the only one that he showed his true emotional side. He felt love and loved, something he hadn't felt in a long time, something that he planned on taking away from the man that killed his mother and the people that destroyed his life. She was his sanity but she was taken away from him, by the man that killed his mother the man that destroyed his childhood. He was weak the man was a powerful man he had everything.

A man entered his room disturbing his thoughts, he didn't even need to turn to know who it was the man had a cold wind that followed him. "I thought I requested for you to come" his father said "and I said I was busy" his father just chucked "busy son you are only busy if I say you are busy" "you don't control me" Hideki countered but his father begged to differ "actually I do remember I have your wife in one of my prisons scattered across the five villages, you wouldn't find her I made sure of that. in exchange for her being alive you are my agent, my pawn in my plan to destroy Kumogakura" the father said while grinning evilly "that wasn't the plan the plan was to steal the secret scrolls they have and sell them on the dark shinobi market" "well things change so be a good boy and do what I say or else I would have to kill your pretty wife in the most painful way possible and you know that I can make that happen" Hideki glared at his father with much killing intent that a less powerful shinobi can be scared but you can't frighten a man that already faced death.

Hideki nodded which led to his father smiling "that's being a good son" "am not your son, he died the day he learned who you truly were" his father just kept quiet as he led his son to meeting area but before entering Hideki looked at his father "I want her out of your prison after we finish this" his father nodded before saying "okay I promise son" and entered the meeting being greeted ten people all his surrogates. He wished that he believed that his father would release his wife but this man wasn't the best at making promises and Hideki knew that better than anyone.

Next day soon came sasuke woke up early as usual, his home was quiet with nothing but the sound of the wall clock. He groaned when he saw that he was a few minutes late. He stood and went to shower and took a shower then went out back of his home to a small ground that had a huge tree at the end. It was the tree that he used to sit with when it was too hot. He looked at the tree for a few minutes as though making a prayer then left for the hokage's office. He was jumping on the rooftops, his pace wasn't that fast because he wasn't in a hurry, he wanted to know what was up with Sakura she wasn't in the right the day before.

He cares for her, he truly does he just doesn't feel worthy to say them out loud, to her especially. He was fighting with inner demons, his life was run by them the demons that made him move on impulse and the demons that made him make the worst decision of his life. He had let them take over, let them make the decisions but now he wasn't going to let them any longer. He had a decision and he made it himself without the inner demons but they weren't going without a fight. These are the demons that discourage him to venture in emotions because he is not worthy to be loved by anyone, he isn't worthy to have a best friend and friends or is he worthy to be alive. But he is and even though he couldn't admit, he was happy with what he had, for that. Sakura was the person that he didn't want to think of when he turned to orochimaru, not because he hated her but because she reminded him of the happiness that he had with his family, she was the only one on that team that would manage to put him in the right path. The day he left, Sakura tried to talk him to take her but he didn't, what no one knows is that if it wasn't for his demons he would have accepted her offer and took her but even then he felt unworthy to have friends to have her, so he tried as much to remove her thought of her out but it didn't work the only way to get stronger was to hate her and do anything even kill to get that strength. He hated her but it was for a short time he still remembered the memories that he shared with her that was what was tying him down, his only option was to lock and forget those memories which worked he achieved what he wanted and still it wasn't enough. Sakura is someone special to him, itachi always told sasuke that people who are social to your are those you keep closer to yourself. Even though sasuke wouldn't admit it he considered her more than special and he was going to find out what ever was bothering Sakura no matter the cost.

He didn't even realize that he reached the hokage's office, he entered through the window, kakashi was alone in his office signing paper work as usual. "hokage sama" he said in his usual time. Kakashi didn't seem to have felt or seen sasuke enter di his response was surprised and tired. "sasuke why brings you here?" "my snakes got something from the grass village" kakashi nodded at sasuke to continue, "nothing is out of the ordinary, the village didn't even seem to have ninjas but there was a few ninjas that passed through the village, seemed to be rogues but other than that my snakes are still looking" sasuke said before handing over a file that has all the information. "thank you sasuke is that all" "hn" he walked to the window but stopped as he remembered that he needed answers. "kakashi is Sakura alright?" He asked trying not to put any emotion in his voice. "what do you mean" "I was with her yesterday she wasn't acting like her self." Kakashi nodded at sasuke "well don't blame her, she has been having a full schedule at the hospital, stress can do that to people but she probably just needs some time" sasuke just kept quiet he went out of the hokage's office but this time through the door. On his way out be met with aimi, he hadn't completely known her but from the information she gave she is a master in kinjutsu, but her information isn't that all clear, they have holes in-between them. "aimi" she turned to the mention of her voice, she smiled as sasuke came closer to her, "sasuke kun good morning, is everything okay?" She asked, he shook his head, but he caught her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Everything turned black, she opened her eyes and found her self standing on a cliff, she sighed as she knew what was happening, In front of her was sasuke. "nice genjutsu,I have always e wanted to know what it felt like but I have never experienced it before"she said ""so I don't think that you put me in this genjutsu just to for fill my wishes so what then"

"Sakura" he said without hesitation, aimi lifted her left eye brow "what about Sakura" "she is acting weird, and I think you know something" "why me don't you think her best friend would know more" sasuke nodded as the place started to change into a forest scene. "my first option was Yamanaka but being a mind walker has its advantages... Why is she acting differently" "I don't know, she didn't tell me anything, but she said it started after our mission" sasuke nodded he heard about the mission, Sakura, aimi and Naruto were attacked by a man in a hood, all survived but both Naruto and aimi were in hospital, some longer than others. "i know that your are worried about Sakura, ask her" sasuke didn't respond "look she is really lost, help her find her ready back for her and us." Sasuke nodded and they were back to reality. "DJ what you have to before she does something reckless" "hn" he responded leaving seconds later., she smiled at how he cared for the pink haired ninja.

Back at the cave, hours after the meeting had finished, Hideki was in a training hall. It was empty the trainees long gone. This place always reminded him of good memories. His life had been ran by his past, they defined him and he hated that, he wished that they didn't but they did it was his life nowadays. He heard foot steps coming in his direction but he didn't spare an eye to the person. "you couldn't even come and say hi after so long hun" a famine voice said but Hideki didn't answer. She smiled at him knowing full well that he was trying to ignore her, "awww sweetie don't be glum what's wrong" a woman with a dark tanned skin with blond hair and green eyes said playfully as she tried to touch him but before she could he caught her, looking directly into her eyes. "touch me and me being glum would be the last problem" she removed her hands from her his grip "ish okay, I'll be going then" she said while walking to the door, "the mission, was it a success" she stopped at the door and turned to smile at him "of course it was, when dagger says she'll deliver she delivers" "did they suspect you" "no kumogakure didn't know that there was an intruder in the village what bags of sand" he nodded at her signaling that his done, she nodded back on him before long she nodded.

Sasuke was slowly walking through the streets of konoha no destination in mind, his thoughts were the cause of this. He had been so worked out because of what she said, what it meant and what it would mean. This was something that he had no experience in his speciality is killing, torturing, killing and more killing not emotions, he buried trust long ago but send that they are back. He wasn't going to let her push her away, all those times she he tried and tried but still she managed to be at Sasuke's side.

He always heard his mother say, that one should fight for the ones that he loved for but that statement didn't make sense to him so he brushed it off. He now understands what she meant because its what Sakura had been doing for years with rest risking her life for him, to do everything in her power for him. Now it was his turn to return the favour, it was his time to repay Sakura back, and he was doing going to do everything in his power to make her smile and that was his current mission.

A mission he has never taken on. And he wasn't going to let it defeat him, never.

 **A/N: DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER THAT AM NOT SATISFIED ENOUGH WITH, BUT, EH IT IS WHAT IT IS. THANK YOU AND THANKS FOR READING.**


	9. Chapter 9

DARK SECRETS

Chapter nine.

 **A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A HIDEKI CENTRIC CHAPTER, SO YOU CAN READ IT OR WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE TO BE OUT, WHICH EVER YOU WISH. ANYWAY LETS BEGIN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

He was insane, he knew he was but why did he feel normal, it was reality but to him everything was a dream, a nightmare that he relived everyday. His hands were stained with blood and his face filled with horror. His nightmares never stopped they would never stop, they were now a part of him and he learned to embrace them.

 **FEW YEARS BEFORE NARUTO WAS BORN.**

Hideki was at the entrance of his village, a village that was close to konoha, it was famous for having had fierce shinobi that were sent to konoha, this village was part of konoha in some prospective. They sent ninja to konoha who were trained and later some returned, to help protect the village. It was good for both sides. Hideki had always marveled konoha and the shinobis, wishing that one day he would be like them but he wasn't like them, he was said to be special in a way. He was born in a strict clan, in the village. The clan preferred to be in a quiet non crowded place, the reason they denied the request from the third hokage to build and live in konoha.

His clan were strong and feared the reason why konoha had an advantage over the other villages. It had a rare dojutsu which allowed them to enter and either destroy or heal peoples minds. They had the ability to see others peoples memories. It's because of this that most anbu were from the clan. Every child born from the clan would be a strong and feared shinobi but for Hideki it was different, he was not gifted with the dojutsu when he was born. His clan being strict, had three groups in the clan, the first been the 'Royals' highest of all, second been ' 'esteemed' and the last having no name to be called because they were regarded as nobodies, servants to higher members. Hideki was born in the third group, his Clan weren't even responsible enough to give him a name, which was custom for the clan heads to do, his father was clan head but his mother wasn't so there were arguments on whether or not they were to be thrown out due to strict rules refusing the marriage between higher and lower members but they didn't, when his mother gave birth to a child without the clans dojutsu, they took that as an opportunity to throw both out and kill Hideki But with much protest from his mother, he was pardon to live on a condition that he and his patent be removed from the clan and that he not be called with his clan name or have any affiliation with the clan. Those terms were accepted. But due to him not having the dojutsu he had no way of using his chakra. So Hideki lived his life with his mother and father helping when needed.

He was given a chance to be a shinobi after a man with big eye brows encouraged him to strong even without Chakra. He took that and became one of the best of his class but when the day arrived for konoha to pick those who will be transferred to konoha he was left behind. He quit being a shinobi but one day a group of shinobi came to his village to help, one child his age saw him and tried to talk to him but he wouldn't talk, the boy went out to do his best so that Hideki would talk and he did. The boy encouraged him to not give up and that one day he would be in konoha. He treasured those words and worked hard. Soon enough that boy would come often to the village with his team and sensei to help.

This was one of those days, he was finally selected to go to konoha, he was happy and anxious. "how do you feel, hedi" his mother asked "a little anxious but I'll manage" her mother nodded, in the distance he could see the team arriving closer to them. When they reached they stopped in front of him. This wasn't them, this was a different team. "Hideki I take it" "sorry who are you?" He asked "we are the team that was requested to get you aren't you Hideki" the man who must have been the sensei asked "yes but I... that..." They looked at him confused, he sighed and nodded at them. "you're finally a shinobi am proud of you" "thanks mama just wish that papa was here" Hideki said lowly "he had business to attend to but I know he is proud of you" Hedeki nodded, "please take care of him" his mother to said the man, who nodded.

so they were on a journey, to the hidden leaf village, the team was quiet, too quiet for Hideki's liking . But before noon they managed to reach the village, it was everything and more that Hideki dreamed of, it had tall buildings, and plenty of people filing the streets. They walked in the direction of the hokages office, everything was interesting in the eyes of Hideki, so new to him. When they reached the hokages office, they were greeted by thee hokage himself.

He was in his hokage outfit. "mission complete" one of the genin said, with the rest nodding. He admired how they were genin, soon he too would one,and just maybe he might become the next hokage.

"you know why you are here?" The third asked Hideki, who nodded as the response. "good, so all i require from you is your full cooperation" he nodded again "good, you will start first from the academy" "I thought that I would be a genin like them?" Hideki asked which made the third laugh making the young boy cringe a little.

" of course you will but for now you will have to start from were they started which is the academy" he nodded a little sad but still determined.

 **PRESENT**

He was kneeling on the floor, his hands shaking vigorously. He couldn't control it, the beast inside of him just wanted to erupt, but he wouldn't like it, not the second that day. The blood long dried on his body, blood that didn't belong to him. There screams everywhere, there cries endless, and there plead for mercy worthless as he cut and sliced through the whole village without thought.

It wasn't his intention but it happened.

 **FLASHBACK**

He had just graduated from the academy, he was on his way to been the best, passing as third top, even though he had the inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Today was the meeting of there sensei, the day he was meeting his team.

They didn't have to wait long, as there teacher arrived soon enough.

"sorry for that my name is hamaru, I'll be your sensei, so you are to call me that at all times understood" they all nodded. "so" she said sternly "as to tradition, you are to tell me your name, your likes, dislikes and ambitions, will start with you" she pointed at a girl about a year younger than him, "my name is ishiru yohuta, I like having fun and hanging out with my friends, I also like ice cream, but I dislike chocolate and my ambitions to be a a strong jonin" she said curtly.

Hamaru nodded and looked at the next genin, "my name is ruú and I like training and beef, I dislike people who think poorly of others and my ambitions is to be the head of the special division."

Hamaru nodded and looked at Hideki, " my name is Hideki and I like training and be strong, my dislike is to be weak or seen weak, and my ambition is to be recognized as a strong shinobi and get the recognizing I fully deserved."

Hamaru looked at all of them, Hideki was the strongest of all but lacked a sense of teamwork, ishiru was the smartest but lacked a sense of hard work, and ruú was best at teamwork, just lacked a sense of self discipline.

"okay good, your training is to start tomorrow, for today you are to bond and know each other better as you will be working with each other from now on" they nodded and went out. She she smiled at them, ' they have potential, they just need to work hard to achieve it'

 **TIME SKIP**

"Congratulations Hideki you are now officially an anbu, from today on wards you work in the shadows understood" "hai" he responded, today was the day he became An anbu, his journey from being an academy student to been an anbu wasn't easy, it took hard work, teamwork and discipline to achieve it. He might not be able to control Chakra but he was able to fight.

"you first mission is simple, find and kill the rogue ninjas code named death, they have information about this village that could mean the downfall of it, if it were to be in the hands of our enemies. Do this as fast as possible clear" "hai" he then puffed into smoke and disappeared.

"are you sure what you are doing is right hokage-sama" "no but its what needs to be done, if I don't do it now then ill regret it for the rest of my life if everyone was killed"

 **PRESENT**

His shock was tremendous, his fear unimaginable but his pity no were in site, he killed this village, the entire village no man, woman, nor child survived the vicious attacking. He was crazy he knew that but why did he feel like he was the normal one and everyone was crazy, crazy for judging him when they didn't know him nor him them.

"am sorry mama, I bring disgrace to your name" he shouted to the air, he was currently kneeling on the ground next to last person he killed, the entire village was covered in blood.

 **FLASHBACK**

He was currently sent on a mission, with kakashi and ruú investigate patterned killings in the land of sound. There investigation has just finished, they were now heading for the village, but something didn't settle well for Hideki, something was wrong.

"we should rest here" kakashi exclaimed, Hideki frowned, this journey wasn't tiring, it wasn't even in the top twenty of most trying journeys, konoha was just a few miles away, which wouldn't take them more than an hour.

"captain I don't think we should rest we are just a few miles away" "that mission took a lot of Chakra from us, I think we should rest" ruú said as he leaned onto a tree, Hideki signed but didn't retaliate.

They had rested for more than twenty minute, more than the required amount, and the unsettling feeling was getting worst. He could feel fear overwhelming him. This wasn't good, his clan had an ability to link there mind with loved ones, and comrades.

His mother had the dojutsu, but it was sealed away after they were thrown out, but before that happened she linked her mind to Hideki's, which meant that there minds were linked together till one of them were to die.

The limitations of that was one can only hear what the person is telling them through the mind scape or, feel ones strong emotions.

This was what he was experiencing, his mother was in great fear. He tried to reach to her, calling through the mind scape but nothing just fear.

He couldn't take it any more, he looked at kakashi and ruú before saying "sorry" it seemed that he knew what he was taking about, they stood in front of him in an instant. "stand down Hideki" kakashi ordered but he didn't listen as he was already dashing in the direction of his small village.

 **PRESENT**

He made a mistake, he did but he didn't regret it, he didn't wish that he could un-do everything, cause he needed this, his whole body was shaking, his mind running wild, he could feel her fear increasing more and more, this was like years ago with his mother. He wasn't going to let her die, she managed to change him, managed to show him the light in a dark place, showed him life as he remembered it, she made him happy. Tensuke. His wife.

 **FLASHBACK**

His journey to his village, was not easy he managed to dodge both ruú and kakashi while running. He reached his village, his whole body went numb, his mind blank at what he was looking at. The great fear he felt suddenly disappeared. His village was been attacked by the village he worked for, the village that made him believe that they were doing the right thing. His whole body filed with fiery, malice.

He ran for the home, his mother stayed as fast as he could. It was like slow motion as he looked at his village been killed' one by one. When he arrived he found his mother on the floor barely alive, her breathing was hoarse. He ran and knelt down to her.

"mama" he called out to her but she didn't respond, he called again this time she coughed in fits and she was barely able to look at him.

"so-son hi-hi-Hideki am sorry" "don't say that" "no please, I deserve this, I-i-I couldn't protect you *coughs* b-because of me y-you were suffering, but now you won't" "why did konoha do this, why?" "it doesn't matter, just promise me that, no one close to you would never suffer like I made you suffer please" "mother" "PLEASE" "i-I promise" "good...i-I want y-y-you to know that i-i-i-I love you" "I love you too mama" Hideki said as he hugged his mother tightly. She wasn't moving or breathing, he knew she was gone. He looked at his mother, his hands trembling.

He cried as he hugged her close, he shouted his lungs out at the loss of his mother. He stood up, and looked around, time had passed, he was there for hours. He looked around hoping to find his father but to no avail. He knelt down panting, enraged at konoha.

"they killed her, I swear I'll kill them all" he reportedly said under his breath.

"I can help you with that" he heard a voice come from behind, he quickly turned and looked at the man. He was pale, and had slit eyes. "who are you?" He asked coldly, "am the man that has what you desire" "and what is that" "to destroy the hidden leaf village" the man said, his voice was enticing.

"and how can you help me" Hideki asked lowly, as he looked at his mother. "by giving you the power you want to defeat the hidden leaf village" "okay, what do you benefit from me" "lets just say that I had a history with that village, so you destroying it would benefit both you and i" the man said.

Hideki looked at the man, the man didn't seem like a threat, and he wanted nothing more than to destroy konoha. "okay I accept" "excellent then we should get going" the man said "okay" Hideki said while looking at his mother's dead body ' I'll get revenge on them mama just wait and see'

"what's your name?" "Orochimaru" "Hideki" "well nice to meet you Hideki"

 **A/N: OKAY SO THIS WAS JUST LOOK AT HIDEKI AND HIS PAST. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS LIKE I SAID BUT IT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND HIM. OKAY SO THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DARK SECRETS**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Sakura was at the hospital, in the operation room, operating on a shinobi who received a critical wound. She was completely unfocused. She couldn't stop thinking of sasuke, she knows that he asked for forgiveness countless time from her but was that all a lie, a disguise to set her in a trap, where she couldn't escape from. If it was then she almost fell in to it. Tsunade looked at Sakura, worried this was uncharacteristic of her student. She sighed as she saw Sakura unfocused almost leading to her cutting a vital artery.

"Saitama, your in charge till I come back, Sakura come with me" tsunade said briskly, Sakura looked at her teacher confused as they walked to another room. Tsunade looked annoyed which scared Sakura, when her teacher is mad it's wise not to annoy her more.

"is any thing wrong milady?", Sakura asked, "yes Sakura, yes there is a problem, you're not focused today why?", Sakura's eyes widened, she immediately looked down knowing that lying to tsunade would be a waste of time.

"sorry milady, I'm just... Going... Going though some things but I promise th...", "sorry Sakura but take some rest you could just compromise the surgery and this isn't the first time, it's been going on for some time now, get yourself together Sakura I don't want to repeat my self at we clear", tsunade said frustratingly, Sakura nodded.

"take a few hours rest but as soon as I call for you, you must be ready", "hai milady". Tsunade left Sakura who was sighing, she walked to the exit of the hospital after, removing her clinic wear, heading for a near quiet restaurant. She was walking slowly letting the air blue on her face, it felt nice, felt like she didn't have problems of any kind.

She was about to approach the restaurant when she felt that familiar energy, she thought she wouldn't meet anytime soon, but there he was about a few feet from her. Her feet automatically stopped walking, like she was positively pulled to him. Her heart rate increased, her temperature increased slightly, her senses heightened. His chakra wasn't moving, he too was just standing, it's like they were stuck in a trance but with them, not looking at each other. She knew that he would approach her again, just didn't think it was this soon.

She stood there motionless, waiting for him to approach her but nothing, he wasn't making advances, he was just looking at her. She could feel the tension caused by this in her bones. She sighed and turned slowly to look at him. His body coming into view the more she turned, til she was fully looking at him, the last of his clan, sasuke uchiha. His features seemed stiff looked stiff, like a rock. His face twisted into a frown, frustrated obviously at from her. She made a frown of her own, ready to counter act any thing that sasuke would say.

She was surprised to see him look down to her feet, her eye brow was raised now. But before she could even, think more on what he was about to do, he was right next to her, with his left hand on her right shoulder.

Her eyes widened, she didn't expect this but she wasn't thing to give up. "Sakura". He said softly into her ears, he said he name with so much softness and care, she has never seen him speak with so much care. It made her heart pound, beat faster in her chest.

"we need to talk", he said after a few minutes of silence. She directed her head to look at him, she was currently looking at the side of his head. She wanted to refuse his offer but she found her self unable to. All she could do was nod.

"okay training ground at 8 after work" she managed to speak, he nodded lightly and swiftly turned, his back turned to her. He started to walk slowly away from her bit stopped and spoke, "don't stress your self out" with that he continued waking away from her lazy, with his hands in his pocket, till she could no longer see him didn't she let out a breath she didn't know she had Kept.

Else where in a small forest just outside kumogakure, Hideki stood on a tree branch looking at a picture of his wife, caressing it lightly. Behind him stood an army of men and women all listening to Hideki's father as he talked to them. After a few minutes, he heard a loud roar of cheering coming from them. He knew it was time. His father approached him holding his right shoulder. "is time son, time for is to move to phase two", Hideki nodded as he over looked the people below him. "you know what to do?", "yes attack the while your men act as diversion to divert attention from the place, remind me again while you want this scroll and why am needed" Hideki hissed to his father who just chuckled, "well you are needed because, incase of any danger you not only have the power and strength to handle it, and because with you here we have a 80% chance of failure even if the diversion fails and oh the scroll we want, well that's need to know information." His father said non-caring as he stored down ordering them to prepare.

"the time has come soldiers, today we claim one of the great five nations, tomorrow the whole world" they roared, cheering and chanting.

Hideki shook his head, these people were been used right in front of the item eyes, there dream was to take over the five great shinobi village so as to start a new civilization, were peace is among the people and only one high authority is in charge. But what they don't know is that today might be there last day on earth or alive.

"it's time" Hideki said, his father nodded at him and turned to his army. "it's time, we have waited for too long but today we strike, we strike hard and fast. So might die but there death won't be in vain for they would have died with honour and they will be remembered when our goal is complete. So lets make this village bleed to death" Hideki's father said they nodded and within seconds they were gone.

Hideki's father chuckled, "get ready too we are moving out"

Back in konoha, it was night, 8 to be precise. The streets were packed with people moving around and the sound of alive people. Sakura was from the hospital tired, tsunade made her work double for the work she missed during her ' break'. She yawned as her fatigue was getting to her, her main focus was to get home but she remembered. "we need to talk" sasuke wanted to talk, she wasn't in a taking mood right now, so she decided to go home and get sleep as soon as possible, the issue with sasuke will resolve it's self. As soon as she reached home did she fan into her bed and sleep.

Everything felt hazy, fuzzy like a dream, she heard loud banning on the door and some one calling out to her "Sakura, Sakura" they continued till they just stopped. Sakura let out a breath and was about to closer her half closed eyes when she felt arms on her shoulders shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at her blond friend.

"na..naruto" she said slowly as if trying to make sure that it was him. "ah Sakura finally I've been knocking for hours" he said sighing a little. "what are you doing in my apartment" she said as she stood up pushing her pink locks to the side, we have a mission kakashi requested for us.

Sakura nodded" okay wait for me outside I'll be right there" Naruto nodded and went outside. Minutes later Sakura came out wearing her usual out fit, Naruto was taking to aimi about how much he loved ramen, aimi was pretending to listen, when she was just trying to relax, and the other side of Naruto and aimi was sasuke who was just standing looking at the ground with his hand in the pocket. She cursed under her breath. "she approached Naruto and aimi, "we should get going" she said lightly with them nodding.

Naruto and aimi where the first, then came Sakura then sasuke last. They ran towards the hokages office, as soon as they got there they found many shinobis standing outside the hokage office. They were told to go in. When they entered they found shikamaru,sai, Hinata standing, talking to the hokage. They waked to the centre, where the rest stood.

"good you're here, now as you I was saying, kumogakure sent a request a few hours ago saying, that they were been ambushed, which is weird, now that the five villages are United, the attackers should have known by now that attacking any would be suicidal" said kakashi acknowledging the newer comers.

"that's what's surprising, we're from war, a few months ago, so a attack would be indeed suicidal, unless..?" Shikamaru said, "unless what, Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned "unless, a suicide attack is what they planned but it doesn't make sense" Sakura said.

"well what ever the matter, you seven are to go and give support in what ever way possible, I already dispatched a team to give assistance. Clear." He order, they nodded at him , "you have about ten minutes to prepare, after that you are too leave immediately" they nodded again, "that's all" they nodded and left. Outside the hokage's office they nodded at each other and returned to there places to prepare.

Ten minutes later, all were at the gate, prepared and ready. "the journey shouldn't take long, so we should get going". Soon they were, began running with Shikamaru, aimi and Sai in front, on the middle a very chatty Naruto, hinata and and a silent Sakura and behind the last uchiha.

The journey was fast paced, Naruto who was talking to both hinata and Sakura, noticed that hinata was the only one paying attention, Sakura seemed distant, which surprised him, he at least thought that Sakura would been with sasuke but by the looks of it, it seemed like Sakura was avoiding sasuke, for reasons Naruto didn't know, yet.

Sakura's silence was killing Naruto, Sakura was acting different, not talking, and not focused, "Sakura?" He asked, she didn't respond, her focused else where,"Sakura he said a bit louder, this time she responded with a "Mmm".

"are you okay?", "oh, yeah, just remembered something" she said, lowly. Which worried bro Naruto. He looked behind him, to look at sasuke, who was looking at the ground, his bangs covering his face. He looked back at Sakura then to Hinata, "Hinata have you noticed that Sakura is acting weird", "I thought I was the only one, who noticed" she says whispering. "try to talk to Sakura, I'll talk to sasuke" Naruto said, with Hinata nodding.

Naruto reduced his speed, to be same with sasuke's, who didn't notice his blond friend. They continued to jump through trees.

"sasuke everything okay?", Naruto asked hastily, his rival just grunted his usual "hn", not bating ah eye to Naruto, his eyes were focused ahead.

Naruto sweated inwardly, ' how can I know if you are okay, with that hn, it's not even a word' Naruto screamed inwardly. He tried again but this time taking a different approach, but even that different get answers from the uchiha. Now Naruto knew they something was wrong, but it was trying to figure out what it was because sasuke like a book in the dark, was hard to read.

Soon they were close to Kumogakura, they stopped, because Hinata sensed shinobi around them. They were currently on the, ground, a circle formation. The leaf ninja might have the element of strength but the shinobis Hinata sensed were too much, they were huge in number. "ambush?" Sai asked as he removed his scroll, "yeah it seems, they must have known that we were coming" shikamaru said scanning the area, while in a crunched position. Everything seemed normal.

In the woods, the enemy Hideki's men looked at the leaf ninja, surveying them. They nodded at, each other, and seconds later a portal appeared and Hideki came out. He looked at the leaf of by one starting Hinata, shikamaru, sai, Sakura, aimi them he chuckled when guys eyes landed on Naruto. ' this boy, his here. Well good things happen to those who are patient' he thought, his eyes widened when he saw the last of his kind, uchiha. He exclaimed inwardly. He smiled before turning to his men, they nodded at him then disappeared instantly, after that he too disappeared.

The leaf ninjas where surprised, they were getting ready for and ambush only for the enemy to vanish, it didn't make any sense. "ah shikamaru?" Hinata asked, "yeah they're gone", "yeah, why?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head, confused.

"not sure, they had an advantage of number, they wouldn't just gone in such numbers only to go doesn't make sense" shikamaru said, he sighed and got up dusting his knees from the dirt. " well guess we should keep on moving, it would be troublesome it they came back this time more in numbers, now wouldn't it?" He asked nobody in particular. They nodded and continued moving.

Back in konoha, kakashi was currently deep in paper work, with all what's happening with Kumogakura. He had piles and piles of it, he sighed as he, finished one and went to the other. He continued at a rhythmic pace, till he stopped in his tracks, he sensed that someone had enter his office, he put his pen down and looked at the latter. "kakashi, how are you", "fine thank you, although I would be better if I didn't have so much paper work" he says lazily. The person chucked. kakashi, have to look at the person to know, the real reason for the visit.

"I see you heard, about kumo that is", "yes, and you knew this war coming". Kakashi looked at the person, the wrinkles around his eyes, tightening as he narrowed his eyes. "I warned you, take action before something takes place, and now look they are attacking kumo and after that who will next kakashi, konoha. We can't afford for that to happen, we have limited shinobi, both here are other villages, if attacks like that were to continue then..", "I know", "... Then humanity as we know it would be in danger, peace that we fought for gone" the person said brutality.

"I know" kakashi said again, but this time a bit lower than before. "if you do, then you should have listen when I and the others told you to take care of the village Hideki grew up from, you should have..", " killed them, a village that we aren't even sure is involved in all of this, I was going to do that" kakashi said tightly.

"not your problem was that you believed that they didn't have why involvement with Hideki, your problem was that, that place holds memories that you cherish, and destroying that place would be like destroy those memories." The person said, kakashi sighed wiping the drops of sweat on his forehead.

"I admit it, the place does hold memories and it's because of my hesitation that Kumogakura is been attacked, for what reason am not entirely, but its for that reason that I'll do everything in my power both as the hokage of the hidden leaf village and as kakashi hatake shinobi of the the great five nations to stop and see Hideki dead." He exclaimed as he stood up, looking over the village they looked so alive.

"well kakashi, first we have to identify there hideout then we start planning" kakashi nodded and seconds later the person was gone.

"I swear Hideki, you have killed too many people now it ends" kakashi said under his breath. He sighed she continued with his paper work.

The team finally reached, Kumogakura the village wasn't badly destroyed but damage would be seen. The quickly hurried to the village looked around, the first part of the village seemed deserted, must have been village protocol. Beyond side buildings there seemed to be a fight, seen by the way the sky keep on flashing, the light coming from that direction. The nodded, "Sakura you look for any injured shinobi around the village, Naruto and sai you'll take the east part of the village, assist in any way possible, Hinata and sasuke you'll take the west, and aimi and I will take the centre route, if any of you are to approach the raikage, you see to report your coordinates." They nodded and spread out.

The village looked destroyed, the smell of ashes all over, it didn't settle well with Sakura. She kept a steady pace as she ran through the village. She decided that jumping across would attract the wrong attention. Thirty minutes and no body found, which was weird, she at least thought that she would find dead shinobi bodies laying around the ground but nothing.

She reached a part of the village, which seemed to be a market judging by the way the buildings looked. She stopped running and surveyed the area. Everything seemed okay, till she heard a faint cough, that came from some stacked up rocks, she ran to the rocks and removed them one by one till she saw the person, whose while Body was covered in burn marks.

"help" he said again, Sakura quickly removed her equipment, and started healing the person. He groaned as Sakura started healing his lower abdomen. "don't worry, everything will be okay, you haven't sustained wounds any were critical" she said as she continued. She finished healing him after ten minutes. She sat down, sighing while wiping off a sweat.

"thank you" he said after sometime, "my name is ushirá, I was separated from the crowd when all this happened, I went looking for my daughter, she went with her friends and never came back, so I left the crowd but next thing I knew, I was being attacked. I managed to live but not without injuries" he said, she nodded and stood up, looking at the man sitted down, " I'll advice next time that you stay close to personal of the village and observe protocol, your daughter is most likely safe" the man nodded. "we should get going, do you know where the safe places are?", "yeah its just a few blocks from here" he said as he stood and started walking,

' well this shouldn't be hard' Sakura thought as she started to walk her self.

Hinata and sasuke were currently in the West part of the village, the first part of the village seemed empty, so they decided to skip it and head forward.

The journey was quite, sasuke only talked when he needed too.

"this is weird, i haven't seen any body since entered the village, they should be at least a few laying around" hinata said as she surveyed the place with her byakugan.

Sasuke only responded with a "hn". They continued moving till. Hinata stopped. They were in top of a building not badly destroyed, she crunched lightly and looked around. "i see three chakra signatures, definitely shinobi" she said, sasuke nodded and touched his sword. "we better make an advancement before they.." Before sasuke finished his sentence, the building they stood on crumbled, but sasuke and hinata jumped before they could be caught in it.

They landed on the ground, hinata coughing lightily, the three shinobi hinata sensed emerged from the dust created from the building.

They all wore black clothing, with red flames. No facial features could be seen.

They looked the same only difference was that their body structure differed, one was tall, the other huge, the other short.

The huge one laughed and looked at them, "you're from the leaf. And i thought i was just going to kill kumo shinobi" he roared. "i haven't fought any one since we arrived I'll enjoy this" the tall one said, the voice sounded famine.

Sasuke looked at hinata and nodded, she went into her hyuuga stance while sasuke touched his sword slightly. The enemy just chuckled.

The air stiffened, a cold breeze passed, blowing hinata's and Sasuke's hair. The short one screamed, "now you die" after that he charged at hinata, he was fast almost unseeable. But hinata saw that attack coming and moved to the side, as the enemy missed, skidding to the other side.

But the attack didn't stop there as, as soon as he stopped skidding he turned slightly smiling his eyes fired with malice, he disappeared and reappeared behind sasuke with a kunai trying to kill sasuke but he instantly guarded it with his sword.

The enemy widened his eyes slightly but smile pushing himself back passing through a series of hand seals quickly, before exclaiming, " **WIND STYLE: PISTOL BULLETS JUTSU".** The attack was directed to sasuke who just swiftly dodged them without easy, getting close to the enemy.

The others looked at their comrade fight sasuke. "I'll take the girl, watch and learn" the tall one said as she approached Hinata. Hinata noticed this and directed her stance to the tall enemy.

The tall enemy quickly went through hand seals, " **WATER BEAST JUTSU"** the tall enemy exclaimed. A small dog like creature turned out of nowhere and followed Hinata, who jumped to avoid been attacked by it. She removed a kunai ave slashed at the beast which turned into water. The tall enemy went through another series of signs **"WATER BEAST JUTSU"** four small beasts where formed following Hinata immediately, she quickly went into hitting the beasts with her palms but what she didn't notice was the water vortex forming around her ave before she could even realize it she was sucked.

The tall enemy chucked and looked at the huge enemy, "she was easier than expected".

Sasuke managed to slash his sword in the short enemies chest causing the enemy to fight on long distance, which is why sasuke was dodging the enemies attacks as the enemy went through hand seals.

The enemy panted and knelt down as a sweat fell, sasuke took that opportunity to attack the enemy with his sword. The enemy saw the attack going and guarded the attack.

"you really think you can kill me with attack as clear as they" the enemy said breathlessly. Sasuke didn't say anything just looked at the side the the enemies head, the enemy saw this and directed his sight gaze the same way.

His eyes widened as he saw another sasuke behind him with his sword pressed against his back.

"well isn't this embarrassing, caught off guard" the enemy said laughing after he did. Sasuke didn't let the enemy finish his laugh as he stabbed him instantly his laugh turning into a choke, his face filled with horror but suddenly the man smiling, the blood coming off his mouth made it weird to look at.

Sasuke pushed the enemy on the floor and looked at the others,

"now you" he said as the took one step but stopped when he felt ice cold metallic material pass through his chest. He looked in great horror the blood stubbed on his chest from they bleeding, he turned his head to see his attack but found it to he the short enemy looking as if he wasn't in a fight a few mins ago.

"my clone managed to distract you so that i can take the finishing blow", sasuke looked at the body on the floor as it turned into smoke. He groaned at the pain inflicted on him.

"I thought leaf would put a fight but you even more pathetic than kumo ninjas" the enemy says as he removed the short Knife from sasuke's chest with the latter groaning from pain.

"well at least you died at the hands of a powerful enemy" he said as he pushed sasuke's now numb body onto the ground implanting a kunai next to sasuke's head with the enemy jumping to his comrades.

Sasuke looked at the kunai, his eyes widened realizing what it meant, "explosive tag.." He whispered before it exploded.

Sakura heard the explosion ave looked in the direction it came from, "was that.." She didn't finish "it was probably nothing come on we are almost there". She nodded at the man and continued walking.

 **A/N: AM BACK AFTER A LONG LONG WELL DESERVED REST BUT AN BACK AND STILL UPDATING AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY AND SORRY IF IT TOOK TOO LONG.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKED IT FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ALSO. THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DARK SECRET**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The enemy that took care of sasuke jumped back to his fellow comrades, "his done, what of the girl?".

"she's done, I don't think she can survive that long under water", "good then we should get going, I think I saw the other's heading in the north east direction". They nodded and headed out.

Naruto and Sai who took the east side of village, which didn't hold any activity, just abandoned. They walked casually through the street of the village, it was quiet, which was eerie to Naruto, something felt off but he didn't know what it was.

Sai knelt down, there was a burnt spot on the ground, it looked like it spread from a few feet a away from him. He touched the ground, the lifted his hand quickly, he looked at Naruto who was busy searching a house nearby, he then picked the metallic object he felt when he touched the ground. He could never mistake or forget it, he looked at it, it was a bronze circular metallic ring that had the kanji of ' redemption' in it.

He put it in his pouch, the proceed to look the burn marks, Naruto showed up seconds later, "found no one you?" Naruto said, he saw the burn marks on the ground, "what, What's that?" He muttered, "they are burn marks, they seem to originate from that spot in front but what's weird is that the marks should spread out a bit of our were for they are just concentrated on this straight path", "wha, what are you trying to say, it's fire right so maybe fire jutsu" Naruto said trying to grasp what Sai was saying.

"I don't think it is, fire jutsu cause a larger amount of damage and their burn marks are more wide spread, easily recognised but this well its.." Sai stopped in his tracks and stood up, "we should get going", Naruto nodded. 'those marks they look like, no it's not possible but what if, no there had to be another reason"

Sakura was currently in front of ushirá providing safety. "were almost there, just a few more steps" she was looking around. They moved a few more steps to she heard ushirá talk, "okay this is it" they were in a building crowded area, there was no sign of anybody.

"what are you sure?" She asked, "yes a hundred percent" he said lowly, which made Sakura wonder, she turned to look at him but caught a glimpse of something sharp, she managed to dodge it easy, jumping a few metre's away from ushirá.

"what's happening? , you said..", "I said a lot of things but did you truly believe that I was a pathetic kumo civilian, no am merely the opposite. I don't know if you've noticed but this village is no more and all that is the doing of us. I should thank you for saving me, I was almost going to leave there but I guess I should kill you" he said smiling sadistically ," am lucky, if it wasn't for your unfocused mind you would have seen my suit a few feet away from me but you didn't, what made you unfocused?" He asked but Sakura didn't answer just entered a fighting stance, he sighed shaking his head, "you look like a good person, so I'll kill you fast as a token of thanks" he entered a battle stance too, they looked at each other careful, incase the other made a move.

"okay this shouldn't take long, hours chakra is low meaning that his almost at limit", she removed a kunai and threw it at him, which he dodged, skidding sideways, then he ran after her with punches and kicks which she dodged. He was fast but not fast enough, she put chakra on her left foot, then directed a kick in his leg which land perfectly.

The ground shattered under such pressure, she moved back smiling. Ushirá screamed holding his leg that was bleeding excessively due to the bone that was now outside. Sakura approached him, "you seem like a nice person but I guess I have to kill you" she said mockingly.

"you.. You.. You you'll pay for that o swear you'll pay" he screamed wincing when he moved slightly.

She was about to strike when she felt chakra signatures behind her. She paused, her back facing her. ushirá saw them and smiled, "good your here", "shut up" one of them said before throwing a kunai to ushirá's chest hitting him, his eyes widened in shock at the kunai on his chest, Sakura gasped shocked but noticed a tag on the kunai, she jumped back avoiding the blast. She landed a few feet from them, looked at them and they smiled, "who are you?" She asked looking at the enemy, they were the enemy that sasuke and hinata faced.

"we aren't in liberty to tell you that, but if you want an alias then am fox and my two comrades are bear and tiger" the short one said.

"okay, what do you want with kumogakure?" Sakura asked, "nothing and everything, at least for now", "what nothing..?" "and everything, our mission is a simple one actually, want to know what it is?" The one called tiger, the woman asked, Sakura nodded slowly.

"well, this world is dirty, unclean and destroyed, the world is like a house long abandoned and we are like builders trying to restore it to its former glory or even more. Lets face it humanity is a lost cause at least for now, our dream is to make the world a better place where wars, lords, suffering no longer exist. Our dream is to create heaven on earth" Sakura frowned all this sounded familiar, "and how do you plan on doing that?", "by eradicating those who make the world dirty, in other words killing all the five great villages and building one building all United as one, how we plan on killing the five great villages well is a surprise", bear the huge one said.

Fox sighed, looking at his comrades, "enough of this let finish this fast, master requests our help" they nodded. Sakura removed her kunai and gripped it hard.

Fox jumped at Sakura with a kunai, which she guarded easily, he pushed her moving back slightly, he ran back at her this time with a kick which she blocked, that was an opening for an attack.

She punched him on his thigh, then elbowed his chest which pushed him back, he coughed loudly some blood coming out. He grunted, Sakura looked at the other two, they won't doing anything just watching. Fox covered his body in chakra, then jumped at Sakura. He was too fast to dodge, he got her dragging her body on the ground, then throwing her body into a building, while on the building fox caught her them bite her, causing Sakura to grunt in pain, she kneed him in the stomach causing him to follow to the ground coughing blood, the wall cracked from the impact, she fell to the ground panting, she caught glimpse of his body coming at him but evaded it causing the ground on which she was to shattered.

'his fast, just need an opening and he'll be done for' she thought. She landed on the ground wincing from the pain, she could heal hey self later the pain wasn't serious. Fox disappeared from sight. Sakura looked around for him, ' left, right, up, down' she thought then she felt his chakra behind her, she wasn't fast enough to evade, he approached her with a kunai in his hand but his attack just passed through her. He hit the ground causing a huge impact, he looked at the Sakura who faded away, "clone jutsu" said just before the ground under him cracked and exploded with Sakura coming out of the ground smiling smuggling, fox's eyes widened, ' how' he thought, then he remembered it must have been when she landed on the ground from his last attack, ' dam' he cursed. He didn't have time to react before Sakura pounced him with her monstrous strength, he hit the ground causing it break. The other two were shocked at the fact that Sakura killed fox. She landed next to his dead body panting.

' that took more chakra than expected' she was about to move when she felt her body wrench in a second pain, she screamed kneeling down. When it stopped she was panting heavily.

She heard a chuckle, she looked at the person and remembered that it came from bear and tiger. "fox is dead, leave it to him to leave a parting gift for you before his departure" tiger said, "what you felt right now are the effects of fox's chakra in your system, it's first effect is that it eats away your chakra, then numbs your body, then the last step you won't be alive to see it cause you'll be dead", Sakura wanted to stand but felt unable to her body like tiger said was numb. Tiger approached Sakura slowly with a kunai in her hand, "guess I'll just have to finish the job" she said approaching Sakura and when she did she kicked Sakura on to the ground then knelt down next to her. Sakura looked in horror, she wasn't going to die like this when she hadn't talked to sasuke, she wasn't going to die with sasuke thing that she hated him. She tried to move bit nothing, she body as completely numb, her in this state reminded her on the dream she had before sasuke came. She started imagining tiger as sasuke, she closed her eyes tears flowing down slowly, "am... Am sorry... For not believing in you..i wish I didn't have to die for me to realise that... But thank you and I lo..." She whispered but stopped when she heard coughing coming from tiger, she found a lightening blade coming out of her chest, the blade was removed and tiger fell on top of Sakura. Sakura at who it was and found a very displeased sasuke looking at her with his sharingan activated. He turned to look at bear who was surprised to see tiger killed without trying. He looked at sasuke and his eyes widened, " u..u..uchiha" he said before kneeling due to Sasuke's genjutsu. He was painting loudly, he was about to stand when he felt chakra behind him, he turned and found hinata, ' hyuuga' before he could even dodge the attack she hit him with her clans strikes, which caused him to fall into the ground. He was panting even louder than before.

He turned to look at hinata "how I saw fox and tiger kill you both", "yes but that wasn't us they were shadow clones sent to test your strength and after we know what we were facing with it wasn't hard to counter attack", " but I didn't attack, so how were you going to defeat me" he said coughing "you didn't have to, I could see your chakra you were the muscle, Sai the only way to make sure you didn't fight was to disrupt your chakra and I just did" hinata said lightly. "genius" he said softly before collapsing onto the ground. Hinata turned to look at sasuke who deactivated his sharingan then looked at Sakura who began coughing "Sakura" she shouted running to her friend, she knelt down next to her friend.

"it seems that she has a venom on her body, I can make an anti-venom they will only reduce the symptoms and not kill her, I start making it stay close to her" hinata said to sasuke who immediately knelt down, Sakura looked horrible but that didn't to her, she was in the arms of the love of life everything she could ever want. "sasuke * cough* thank you" she says barely, "you shouldn't talk" he said plainly.

"an sorry" she said second later, but sasuke didn't answer, so Sakura continued " for acting like I hate you, I don't I *cough*, I had nightmares of you *cough* killing me and I thought you would do the same to *cough* me eventually, but you didn't the opposite" she said whispering, "you shouldn't be talking" he said again. Sakura chuckled. Hinata was finished with the anti-venom and injected it into Sakura's body, with the latter sighing her body was getting back to normal. "thank you hinata" hinata just nodded. "we should get going", "right" hinata said before she started walking, Sakura was about to stand up, having regained some control of her body but was surprised when sasuke put her on her back.

She blushed her eyes a little wide, "huh?" Was the only thing she could mutter, sasuke who started jumping on building's turned his head lightily, "you are still weak and it would bad to put you on hinata who is sensing for enemies", he said 'oh' was the only thing she managed to mutter. She laid her head on his back, smiling while still blushing lightly.

Sai and Naruto where currently running through the streets, nothing was found since the burn marks. Sai stopped when he saw one of his mouse approach him, Naruto too stopped. Sai knelt down and let the mouse which was accompanied by the rest to go into his scroll.

"so" Naruto asked "nothing" Naruto grunted, "how's this possible this area should be full of shinobi, there was a battle here so.." Naruto stopped when he sensed a chakra signature close to him.

"you" he muttered to himself, he turned fast to the direction he felt the chakra from but there was no one, the chakra was slowly disappearing, he started to chase the chakra, Sai surprised at his friends actions, chased after him. "Naruto" he tried calling for him but to no avail. They were starting to leave the eastern area, ' what is Naruto doing' Sai thought.

Sai stopped when he noticed that Naruto had stopped, he approached Naruto but stopped in his tracks when he felt that chakra, he turned slowly to the person and gasped when he realised the person immediately.

"you" Sai said, Hideki turned to look them, an evil smile on his face. Seconds later both Shikamaru and sasuke arrived. They were shocked to see the raikage in such a state, he looked like he was almost at the limit of his chakra.

"the hidden leaf huh, well this was to expected but its too late" Hideki said, "you... You're the one that was in my head, what are you doing here" Naruto shouted, "nothing that concerns you, I wish we had time but alas we don't, maybe next time" he says before a vortex appeared behind him, Naruto said this ave created a rasengan, that missed him because he was gone.

"dam it" he said. The raikage fell down onto the ground panting loudly, "lord A are you okay" one of shinobi from kumogakure asked him, "yes but the hokage's aren't", "what?", aimi asked, " they took something dangerous from us, something that hasn't seen that day of light for a long time" he said while trying to get up, "what did they take?" Shikamaru asked.

"They took a village destroying f forbidden scroll."

 **A/N: and that's it for this chapter, finally I have now more free time to finish this story, so a forbidden scroll how will the team stop the scroll from being used and is there a new organisation trying to bring peace, stay tuned your chapter 12.**

"you betrayed us, I thought you were one of us" Naruto shouted trying to get up.

 **Dax the unbelievable out.**


End file.
